This is Not the End
by AshtakRa
Summary: The end game is here as both the plans of the Justice League and Lex Luthor intersect – with Oliver Queen, temporarily on leave as the Green Arrow, stuck right in the middle.  Clark learns what trust truly is and Lex slides into insane supervillain
1. Chapter 1

**This is not the End**

_By AshtakRa_

_Story: This is Not the End_

_Pairing: Oliver/Clark_

_Rating: M for the moment_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Warning: MM slash_

_Spoilers: none_

_Summary: Oliver is in trouble, not so unusual really. Of course this interrupts Clark's first good day off. But then Clark realises that for Oliver Queen he would do just about anything. As for Ollie, just what kind of message should he leave to his nearest and dearest?_

OQOQOQOQ

Such a small thing that chip in the screen, but Oliver knew it would at some point hasten his imminent death. It made him detest the glass flaw; hate it like he had never hated anything in his life. The chip represented for him all that had ever gone wrong and caused him pain. The injuries he had suffered; the obstacles in his path…the death of his parents.

"I hate you," he whispered at it. In response it just crinkled loudly and grew a little bigger. Beyond the cockpit glass all he could see was hazy blue water and the white canopy of ice. Through that relatively thin sheet of ice was escape, but it may as well have been a kilometre thick. The tourniquet around his injured leg was already soaked in red. There was strangely little pain from below the knee where the kickboard had pinned his shin against the seat.

Picking up his Green Arrow shades he placed them on the dashboard facing him and activated the recorder. "I swore I would never do this," he muttered darkly. Still there was little choice and not much time. "Hi guys, this is Ollie – and I guess this is my last message."

CKCKCKCKCKCK

The lake was perfect even at this time of year and for once Clark could sit back and take it all in. No more zoners, no Lex and the only thing to finish was his training…surely though a few weeks would not matter. Chloe sighed next to him, also enjoying the break from one emergency to the other. As happy as she seemed these days he still saw that haunted look in her eyes now and then. Her death and then back to life experience would leave anyone with nightmares.

Today was for relaxing and he grinned as he let the sun's rays soak in. Closing his eyes Clark let the simple pleasure of breeze across skin to lull him into a half-sleep. This naturally was interrupted by a sudden gust followed by a spray of sand and water.

"What?" he started to ask but instantly fell silent as he saw Bart standing before them. It was not just the suddenness of Bart's appearance, that he was used to, it was Bart's physical appearance. He was obviously exhausted, eyes red-rimmed, hair plastered back with his clothes in a state of disrepair. The expression of the young man though was the worst and it made Clark's stomach clench in ominous fear.

"Oliver," said Bart breathlessly. With that one name Clark's blood ran cold and his entire world shrunk to this one moment. If something was to happen to one of the team Clark had always imagined it would Oliver breaking the news, not that he was the news. Realistically he knew that since Oliver had no extra powers then he was the most vulnerable – but reality and Oliver Queen had never really been the same. Especially for Clark ever since they had first met.

Bart had recovered a little and next words made Clark relax a little, but only a very small amount. "He's alive, we hope – but we need you Clark. You gotta come right now."

In the time he had known Bart he had never seen him so serious. With a quick glance at Chloe who nodded he indicated to Bart to lead the way. The two supersped away, across the lake and into the mountains. They were going north and even though it could not hurt him Clark felt the temperature drop until it was well below freezing. They entered Alaska and finally came to stop at an abandoned outpost in the arctic coastal plain.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

The entire cabin shuddered and reminded Oliver that he did not have long before it was breached. He focused on the shades and had to shake his head slightly to maintain his line of thought. Either through concussion, blood loss or lack of oxygen his movements and thoughts had become sluggish. Oliver knew with his recent luck it was probably due to all three.

"Impulse, like the others you'll be taken care of but I need to tell you how sorry I am." He had already left a message for Aquaman and Cyborg, continually reminding himself not to use real names since anyone might find the message. "I promised to be there for you amigo." Oliver grinned self-consciously at using one of Bart's favourite terms. "Guess I'm breaking that promise – but stay with the team and take care of each other. The world still needs you." His grin faded as he noticed the crack grow a little bigger. "I know that you always feel like you have so much to live up to – but the man who became impulse is already a hero, just you remember that."

Oliver's eyes misted over and he gulped hard, refusing to give in to despair. Talking this way to the people who had become his family made him want to bawl like a three year old and scream at the unfairness of it all. Yet that would not be a fitting end for the Green Arrow, and certainly would not be what he wanted as the last image they had of him.

He wiped away an errant tear and winced at the movement. His leg may have been numb but cracked ribs and what he suspected was a fractured arm provided enough pain to keep him aware of even the slightest change in positioning. "Tell Lois that I always wanted the best for her. Tell her that my biggest regret is not leaving but not telling her everything. She deserves better than that."

His vision blurred for a moment as a wave of nausea hit him. Deep breaths and keeping rigidly still seemed to ward off the desire to vomit but left him more exhausted than ever. Oliver could not stop yet – he still had one person left. The severe cold had initially made him shiver but that had stopped and Oliver Queen had done enough survival courses to know that it was not a good thing.

"Boyscout." Oliver's expression changed to one of affection. He had left Clark to last because even now he expected the brunette to come and save him. His shallow breathing and the water starting to dribble through the cockpit crack told him even that last hope was evaporating. With shortened breaths he tried to get through his final message to the man who meant the most to him. When it came down to it Oliver Queen was not going to lie to himself in his last moments.

"I'm not sure if you know it Boyscout – but I pretty much fell for you back in Metropolis." He paused to get some valuable oxygen and did not bother to wipe away the tear this time. "And my feelings haven't changed. In a different world – in a better world, there would have been time." The crack extended again and almost reached the edge of the windscreen. Oliver knew when that happened it would collapse. "We never do seem to have enough time do we?"

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Victor laid out the map before Clark and indicated the search zone he had worked out. "Knowing his last heading and where the missile struck he has to be in this area."

"Missile?" asked Clark. Victor looked to Bart who was lying on the floor trying to recover some of the energy he had expanded in the last hour. Although his eyes were closed Bart responded to Victor's unasked question.

"No time to brief him on the way – we were kind of travelling faster than sound." Victor said nothing as he realised the logic of that. Bart had arrived with Clark much faster than he had anticipated. He had projected that it would take one hour ten minutes for Bart to get to Clark and return; instead they had been back in forty-five minutes. Even for Impulse that was impressive.

Time to fill Clark in.

"We were infiltrating a facility in the arctic when we realised it was an elaborate trap. We figured with Lex behind bars the 33.1 facilities would be easier to get to – we were wrong. They had three tactical teams waiting for us with advanced weapons specifically designed to take us out. Oliver, with his usual bravado, took the jet to lead them away so we could escape." He said it almost without emotion but the next made his voice catch. "It worked, kind of. We escaped but he did not. A missile took out his wing and the last we got was a mayday from these co-ordinates." Indicating a point on the map Victor allowed himself to show a moment of fatigue and rubbed his eyes.

Clark studied the map for a moment. "Most of this area is ice-shelf. Has A.C. been able to go in underneath?"

Victor gave Clark an approving look. He often forgot that of all Clark's abilities it was his quick thinking that often made the difference between success and failure. "He's made a few sweeps but even for Aquaman that water is too cold – he can only stay down there for a short time."

The man in question stepped forward. A.C. was wrapped in a space blanket and was shivering slightly. "I stayed as long as I could but if he's stuck on the surface or just below that's a white plane on white ice – we need your eyes Clark."

Handing over an ear piece Victor clapped Clark on the shoulder. "And your strength and speed. Even if he's not trapped under water… with these temperatures his time's almost up. Bart's faster than you but he's not immune to the cold. We have a satellite that will be repositioned in twenty minutes but even that may be too long."

The last went unheard as Clark had already left in a gust of wind. Victor felt eyes upon him and looked up at A.C. "You've done all you can Vic, you know that."

"Yeah – but Ollie would have found a way to do more."

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"Remember that Boyscout, remember me." Oliver turned off the recording and slipped the shades into the front of his suit. The angle made his arm throb in protest but it was worth it to make sure they got the messages. The crack had now almost reached the edge and only millimetres remained. Other lines snaked out from the original chip and the crinkling of the entire windscreen became audible. This was it knew Oliver and tried to find his centre. He wanted to face this like everything else: bravely and with resolve.

Water started to squirt through the cracks and some splashed onto Oliver. He cursed and shook it off. Why the hell did it have to taunt him like this, why couldn't it just break and get it over with. Taking great gulps of air Oliver tried to get his leg out one more time and almost screamed at the effort. The only thing he managed to do was to tear the wound a little more and make fresh blood flow. Just as he was about to lament the latest setback the windscreen imploded and the icy arctic waters smashed Oliver in the face, filling the cockpit in seconds.

The rush of water and sudden pressure, combined with the deluge of sound made Oliver scream in anger and frustration. While he may have accepted there was no way out he wasn't just about to give up. Death would have to drag him kicking from this life. Stopping his noise in order to save what air was left in his lungs Oliver closed his eyes and tried to not let his last moments be panicked and angry. A last stab at death to let it know he was not afraid.

CKCKCKCKCKCK

Standing on the mountain Clark surveyed the plain below him. It was not land of course but an icesheet. If Ollie had been heading this way and was hit then Clark knew he would not try to get over the mountain but make a landing on the ice. The problem was there was no blemish to indicate wreckage for as far as Clark could see, and he could see a very long way.

"Come on Oliver, where are you?" The fact that he might fail hit Clark like a shot of kryptonite and he was surprised at his own feelings. He had always meant to call Oliver and not just to join the team. From the very first moment they had met Clark had recognised there had been something between them. It was not like what he had felt for Lana or anyone for that matter. It was a spark that at first he had played as rivalry but then it was still there when there was nothing left to rival over.

Then there was the trust. Clark may have entrusted his secret to others but never as fast or as whole-hearted as he did Oliver. There was an unspoken connection that had led from just keeping the other's secrets to working together and putting your life in their hands. Clark knew that right now Oliver would be trusting for him to come to the rescue; he wasn't going to let him down – he couldn't.

His x-ray vision wasn't much help from this elevation. The ice hardly registered but there was just too much to see below it. The ocean bed was littered with heavy metals, shipwrecks and things he couldn't even identify. One of those wreckages was Oliver but from up here Clark could not tell what depth they all were. Something A.C. said tickled at the back of Clark's brain – Aquaman had searched but had no luck because… with a start Clark remembered and sped off towards the ice-shelf.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

The icy water had removed almost all of Oliver's pain as his body went numb. The first brush of his lungs burning made him struggle to get free again but it was no use. His leg was stuck, he was drowning – as his vision flared and then darkened from oxygen deprivation Oliver Queen finally admitted that his time was up.

CKCKCKCKCK

Reaching the edge of the ice shelf Clark did not even hesitate and dived in, his body punched through the thin ice and he swam swiftly to the bottom. The increase in pressure did not even register as he looked up. The ocean bed was not too deep and he could still see the great expanse of white and light blue that was the ice-shelf above him. A.C. had it right – the plane would be white on white, invisible to the human eye or whatever A.C. qualified as. With Clark's vision however the plane should show up like a piece of shrapnel on an x-ray photo, and from beneath there should be nothing else to muddy the view.

OQOQOQ

Oliver's body finally betrayed him. His lungs' need to breath overcame his mind's knowledge that he would drown. As the sea water entered his oesophagus it made him cough out the last bit of air. The stab of cold in his chest was followed by almost instant blackness. Oliver went limp. His arms slowly rose and his head swayed with the water. An errant bubble escaped his nose and popped up and over an open but unseeing eye.

CKCK

There! The jet's fuselage was as bright to him as the sun through his x-ray vision. It was wedged just under the ice, its tail still encased. Clark crouched and sprang up from the bottom. The super jump combined with his need meant he did not swim through the water but fly. He got to the plane in only a couple of seconds and looked in through the smashed cockpit. Oliver was there and for a moment Clark thought he was too late. The man looked dead, his eyes and mouth open with his whole body limp. Then Clark heard it, a heartbeat.

In less than a second Clark tore the cockpit apart, ripping the entire nose off and thereby freeing Oliver's leg. He grabbed Oliver around the chest and swam out and up. To avoid risking further injury to Oliver, Clark used his heat vision to blast a hole in the ice. In an explosion of fire and ice Clark leapt out of the water, an unconscious and not breathing Oliver in his arms. Hovering for only a moment to orientate himself Clark flew off towards the rest of the team.

JLJLJLJLJL

Victor was standing at the door looking across the mountains when he spied something red far off on the horizon. In only a few seconds it streaked in, resolving itself as Clark flying in with Oliver. Flying! Now Victor realised Clark really had received the lion's share when it came to superpowers.

He landed a little unsteadily and barged into the hut. Inside Bart bounded up. "Clark! We hadn't heard anything – you got him."

"He's not breathing," responded Clark as he put Oliver on the table. "We need to start mouth to mouth."

"Let me," said A.C. "I can exhale almost pure oxygen, and I do have a little experience in this." He gave Oliver a quick check before giving him a quick few breaths. There was no response so he turned Oliver on his side and compressed his chest, water spewed from Oliver's mouth but he still wasn't breathing. A.C. kept up the mouth to mouth as the others stood back.

"I wasn't quick enough," muttered Clark. "Just a minute earlier and he'd be okay."

"If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have him at all," said Victor.

They were interrupted by coughing and the sound of retching. "Got him!" yelled A.C. as he helped Oliver back onto his side. He slapped Oliver on the back few times as he coughed out the remaining water. "Easy Ollie, just relax we've got you."

A set of very confused eyes opened and tried to focus on the men before him. "Everyone okay?" Oliver rasped out. Victor chuckled at that. It was so typical of Oliver to always think of the team first.

"Everyone's fine Oliver," answered Clark. "It's just you that thinks landing in the Arctic's a good idea."

"Clark?" croaked Oliver and reached out a shaking hand. "You're really here?"

As Victor watched Clark did not hesitate to take the hand and move in closer. "Yeah I'm here – had to return the favour of saving you didn't I?"

Seeing the emotions flowing across Oliver's face Victor knew those two had to have a serious conversation sometime soon – but he also knew that although Oliver was conscious he was not out of the woods. "Clark" he interrupted. "Ollie needs treatment and seeing you have the best mode of transport." The other occupants looked at Victor speculatively. "He _flew_ here."

"You can fly?" exclaimed Bart. "Way to go amigo."

Clark shrugged and helped Oliver to sit up as A.C. put the space blanket around Oliver's shoulders. He may have breathing again but his lips were still blue and his skin a clammy white. "I can now – where to?"

Victor hesitated. Several options were possible but perhaps he could kill two birds with one stone. "Metropolis – his apartment. I'll have one of our doctors meet you there."

"Are you sure?"

"If Oliver Queen checks into a hospital with these injuries how long until Lex's cronies put two and two together – besides in Metropolis you can keep an eye on him."

Clark paused for a moment and gave Victor a very hard look. Caught thought Victor but then sometimes people needed to be pushed in the right direction. "Okay – but what about you guys?"

"Hey – do I get a say in this?" said Oliver weakly.

"No!" said Clark and Victor simultaneously. To show how injured he must be Oliver just nodded meekly.

"Don't worry about us Clark – just get him there."

Clark hoisted Oliver up who obediently put an arm around the brunette's neck. They all moved outside and Clark looked up into the sky. "What?" asked Victor, "You waiting on some magic words – like up, up and a-."

"No!" interrupted Clark. "Just getting used to this power – never have been good with heights."

"Should I be worried?" asked Oliver.

In answer Clark smiled, crouched slightly and bounded into the air. In seconds he had streaked off to the south.

"Metropolis huh?" said A.C. who walked up and put a hand on Victor's shoulder. "You know for someone with more hardware than a space shuttle there's a pretty big heart in there."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

The blonde broke into a huge grin, the first one today. "You know with your matchmaking skills you're wasted on fighting crime."

"At least he has a back-up plan for when we run out of enemies," chipped in a smirking Bart.

"Are we done?" said Victor angrily. Two very cheeky expressions told him this could go on for some time. "Fine! But just remember that with Oliver off the market – we just became the most eligible super-heroes in the world."

Grins turned into thoughtful leers and Victor laughed loudly. He loved these guys, he really did but sometimes they were like a bunch of school boys.

"Now let's get out of here – I've had enough ice to last a lifetime."

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

**This is not the End**

_By AshtakRa_

_Story: This is Not the End_

_Pairing: Oliver/Clark_

_Rating: M for the moment_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Warning: MM slash_

_Spoilers: none_

_Summary: Oliver is in trouble, not so unusual really. Of course this interrupts Clark's first good day off. But then Clark realises that for Oliver Queen he would do just about anything. As for Ollie, just what kind of message should he leave to his nearest and dearest?_

**Chapter 2**

CKCKCKCKCK

Somewhere over Canada Oliver fell asleep while tucked in under Clark. It had taken a bit of variation to get the hold just right and Clark did not really want to admit how close he had come to dropping him. After many protestations and some language Clark never expected to hear from the billionaire they finally settled on Oliver having his head hooked into Clark's shoulder with his body held across Clark's. It was no effort for Clark to hold Oliver's weight in that position as long as he was careful of the injured leg; and arm; and ribs.

From his breathing and heartbeat Clark knew that it was sleep that had claimed the other man and not a relapse from his ordeal. In any case they reached the penthouse in a short time and Clark quickly and efficiently removed Oliver's outfit – studiously avoiding catching sight of too much flesh. Thankfully Oliver remained half asleep or Clark was sure he would have been on the receiving end of way too many sly comments probably involving Lois. Somehow Oliver had got that particular story off Lois and he had managed to bring it up at the most inappropriate moments.

As he put Oliver onto the bed he mumbled something incoherent even to Clark's hearing and fell into a deep sleep. From the feel of him his temperature was still low but somehow Victor had accessed the penthouse's systems remotely and turned up the heat. The sheets would be ruined from the dirt and blood – but Clark figured Oliver would accept that. Until the doctor arrived he was not going to remove the leg bandage and he was pretty sure Oliver might freak out if he awoke in a bath full of water.

The chime announced what had to be the doctor. Upon opening the lift though it was Chloe. "Hey Clark – Victor called," she answered his unspoken question. She hugged Clark quickly and threw down a bag. "Thought you might need some clothes and it seems I was right." Her raised eyebrows made Clark look down at himself. Apparently diving through icy waters and then flying across a continent did tear a few seems. "How is he?"

"Asleep, we'll know more when the doctor gets here." Clark took the bag and started changing. Chloe politely sat on the couch facing away.

"It was a pretty close thing – according to Victor?"

Pulling a fresh blue shirt over his head he left the jacket, it was too hot in here anyway. He nodded in answer but then realised she could not see him. "Yeah. Too close, another minute and-." He wanted to say more but the events were catching up to him and he was afraid he might just crack if he uttered another syllable.

Chloe sensed his unease and changed tack. "It would seem then that our imprisoned mastermind is not as impotent behind bars as we thought."

Murmuring an agreement Clark clenched and unclenched his fists. Lex may not have fired the missile but he was responsible. Once more a Luthor had almost taken someone dear to him – how many more times could he let this happen? For years now he had known how dangerous Lex was becoming and he had been well aware that Lex would kill, had killed for his own gain.

"Clark?" Chloe was now standing before him, hesitant to move closer. "Are you okay? You look ready to explode."

Forcing himself to visibly relax Clark still felt the anger deep inside. It was that dark part of him that he had mostly managed to keep in check. His father had always been there to stop him from going too far, now he had Chloe and the League. Sometimes though he did want to give in and do what he knew had to be done. No prison would protect Lex from an angry Kryptonian.

"Clark," a soft touch on his arm, "You can't do that." Trust Chloe to know him better than himself. He smiled at her in what he hoped was a reassuring way and drew her in for a proper hug.

"I know – it's just," he let out a shaking sigh and squeezed just a little harder. "He almost died Chloe."

She whimpered and he released her. She turned her head slightly and gave him that oh so familiar look. He saw it in her eyes as she firstly processed what he had said, analysed it, came up with what he was actually trying to say then nodded in understanding. Sometimes it was really good to have someone who knew you so well. "Well no-one ever said it was boring being around you Kent," she said trying to lighten the mood.

The chime went again. "I do what I can," he answered with a smirk, the best he could summon at the moment. This time it was the doctor. Before opening the door Clark looked to Chloe again. "Did Victor happen to say if there was a cover story?"

Chloe clicked her fingers as she remembered. "Stall him while I fill in Oliver." She knew of course that Clark would hear her and Oliver talking – no need to tell the story twice.

OQOQOQOQOQ

"Mr Queen," said the doctor sternly as he started to unwind the leg bandage. "What is it this time? Skydiving, deep sea diving, spelunking?"

Wincing as the bandage was peeled off to reveal a three inch gash Oliver grinned through clenched teeth and a thermometer. "Precision power boating."

The doctor looked at him with disbelief.

"No really," explained Oliver. "Two hundred horse power shallow hulled speedboat. You go down the canyons and try to get as close to the wall as possible," he removed the thermometer to talk but the doctor shoved it back in. Through pursed lips Oliver continued. "The good ones get so close they can snatch the moss off the canyon walls."

The doctor cleaned the wound quickly and started stitching; sliding his glasses back up with his pinkie finger, the only gloved finger not smeared with Oliver's blood. "I would assume this means you are not so good then?"

"You have no idea," murmured Chloe from across the bed. The doctor looked up questioningly. Clark, standing next to Chloe gave her a fierce glare. "He was in the water for quite a while – we were worried about hypothermia?"

Finishing the stitches the doctor cut the thread. "If you were so concerned why bring him here first and not treat him at the scene mmm?"

"Cause I only trust you doc," said Oliver handing him the thermometer.

Taking it the doctor harrumphed loudly at the explanation. "Your temperature is a little low but providing you remain warm and rested you should be fine. Just take a reading every hour and if it fluctuates call me immediately. Now for that arm."

As he studied Oliver's arm, rotating it and making Oliver clench his fist Clark spoke up again. "I'm pretty sure it's a hairline fracture just above the wrist."

The doctor gave Clark a very hard look. "That would also be my assessment, anything else I should know?"

"His ribs aren't broken, just bruised."

Moving his attention to Oliver's side the doctor prodded and pressed, eliciting several hisses from Oliver. "Yes, although I would prefer x-rays."

"Got 'em already," said Oliver grinning at Clark. "Just kidding doc, first thing tomorrow – can you just strap me up for now?"

"I should say no but my experience with you tells me I would be wasting my very expensive time – you will definitely need to have that arm in plaster as well." responded the doctor.

"Tomorrow," said Oliver firmly.

The doctor glared but finally nodded. "Tomorrow will have to do."

He worked on the rest of Oliver's injuries, getting Clark to help hold him up to strap his ribs and then his arm. "So tell me Mr Queen," he asked as he was packing up his gear. "What river do you use for such a sport?"

Oliver did not hesitate, "East River, just past Crystal Lagoon – thinking of renting a boat doc?"

The man just laughed and Chloe walked him out.

Flexing his fingers and scratching a part of his bandages Oliver turned two very weary and darkened eyes to Clark. "You stayin' to baby-sit me?"

Easing onto the corner of the bed Clark gave a deep breath and tried to play it cool. "Victor asked me to."

"You don't have to you know – but I'd… feel better if you did."

They looked at each other, both unable to be sure exactly what the other was trying to say. For Oliver admitting his feelings in the wreck had been easy but now that Clark was here… it was suddenly so complicated. Clark for his part was still not entirely sure what he felt for Oliver. He knew it was more than friendship but after that it was unknown territory, and when it came to such things Clark found it hard to take action.

Fatigue and painkillers won out before Clark could answer and Oliver's eyes closed and he relaxed into sleep. Clark stood softly and brought the sheets up to cover Oliver, the room was warm enough without them but it seemed the right thing to do. "I'll stay," whispered Clark and let his gaze wander over the sleeping form.

Colour had returned to Oliver's skin and the various bruises and cuts were beginning to show. Unlike when he wasn't breathing a slight smile graced Oliver's lips, as if in sleep he was still making some smart remark. Thinking back on that moment when he thought Oliver was dead and juxtaposing it with this moment allowed Clark to explore his feelings. He wanted to protect Oliver, to save him and to see him like this – not the injuries but the happiness; the contented expression.

He also realised without being shocked at his own imagination that he wanted to be in that bed as well, holding Oliver and being close to him. It was probably a stupid thing to imagine. While Clark had no doubt that Oliver held affection for him he was pretty sure it would not extend that far – just the normal bond that one feels for close friends. Too often Clark's friendships had been clouded by Lex, whose view of friendship was a skewed and manipulative affair.

Oliver had come along and shown Clark that he could trust someone outside of his immediate group. A man, a billionaire much like Lex but completely different; someone who laughed in genuine amusement and did not hesitate to reveal his emotions. That had taken some getting used to and Clark told himself to be careful and not read too much into it – Oliver was the same with all of them, Bart, A.C., Victor and Chloe too. He took a final look at Oliver, turned off the light and exited the room.

On the couch Chloe was channel surfing but switched it off when Clark sat next to her. She said nothing at first and just leant into him, letting her head fall into his shoulder. It reminded Clark of his flight here, with Oliver in much the same position. He sighed heavily and Chloe knew enough not to comment on the obvious.

After a few minutes she stretched and stood up. "Time for this team member to call it a night – some of us have to work tomorrow." Clark nodded absently and Chloe smiled reassuringly. "You know Clark, Oliver is a pretty special guy..."

"And?"

"And nothing, for once I'm just going to stay out of it."

"There is such a thing as miracles then?" chuckled Clark. Chloe moved to leave then spun around, holding out a pair of sunglasses. Clark recognised them as Green Arrow shades.

"These were on the floor, I don't imagine Oliver would want them lying around."

Clark took them, "Must have dropped them on the way in, I was in a bit of a rush."

Chloe left and Clark stayed seated, turning the glasses over in his hand. He didn't remember Oliver wearing them when he picked him up, probably had them stuffed in his uniform. A green light was blinking on the side and Clark absently touched it. A small beep sounded and the plasma screen in front flickered back to life, a downloading menu bar appeared and filled up in seconds. After a few more seconds it resolved into an image; it was Oliver in the plane before it flooded. He looked pale, frightened but still determined.

"I swore I would never do this," the recorded image of Oliver muttered. Clark sat back, thinking that maybe he should turn this off, then again…

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**This is Not the End **

_By Ashtakra_

_Story: This is Not the End_

_Pairing: Oliver/Clark_

_Rating: M for the moment_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Warning: MM slash_

_Spoilers: none_

_Summary: Oliver is wounded, Clark is there to help and begins to realise some new feelings. In this chapter Chloe has some interesting theories and Lex is released from prison with some scores to settle._

Chapter 3

CKCKCKCKCK

As Clark watched Oliver left a message for first Victor then AC, never using their real names of course. Clark was touched and his respect for Oliver went up another notch. Somehow he managed to let them know how much he cared but in very different and individual ways. For Victor he mentioned how much he relied on 'Cyborg's' intelligence and leadership, and his humanity. According to Oliver Victor was the heart of the team or 'our family' as Oliver called it. Clark smiled at that, only Oliver would recognise that it was that which worried Victor most of all – the loss of his humanity. He mentioned little things that would probably only mean something to Victor, the same for AC.

He called Aquaman the most heroic of them all and said how he was the strongest, even if he never knew it. "I know you hurt because you miss your family," said Oliver of AC, "But you are not alone, just look at the people around you – the bond we share is unbreakable and that is due in most part to you Aquaman." Again Oliver had nailed it – AC probably did feel apart and not quite one of them. At this point Clark paused it. He felt like he was somehow intruding – after all he had walked away from joining the League, or at least he had deferred it. When he thought of what they had been through, the adventures, the time spent together – a sliver of jealousy wiggled into his thoughts.

He immediately regretted it. None of them had ever made him feel that his choice was wrong. They had understood and gave him the time he needed. How many times could they have used him? How many near-death emergencies had they faced that he could have prevented? In the end Clark knew that they would never blame him, even if it had cost one of their lives they knew what it was to fight against the evils in this world, and some from out of it.

Finally after staring at the paused image for five minutes Clark turned it off. It was like reading someone's will and his conscience could not stand it. Using his super-hearing he could tell Oliver was still sleeping soundly so Clark took the chance to call his mother. She listened and much like Chloe could tell there was more he wasn't saying. Like Chloe she said nothing, it was enough that he knew that she knew something was up. Unfortunately she had some bad news. Inside information had been passed to her that Lex was being released due to lack of evidence.

After that call Clark went out onto the balcony. He closed the door securely to keep the heat in and stood surveying the city skyline. As befits a billionaire Oliver had one of the best views in Metropolis. Clark wasn't really looking though; instead he was pondering how the future had just changed again. The training he had been planning would have to be put on hold, again. With Lex out of prison the 33.1 facilities would start up again and this time Clark would be here to help close them down. Oliver would be out of action for a while so the team would definitely need him.

From out here the sounds of the city drifted in and he only needed to concentrate slightly to hear a sound blocks away. That is when he heard it – a woman whimpering in fear, pleading not to be harmed. Clark almost leapt over the balcony when he turned back to the penthouse and came to a decision. Oliver may have been injured but the Green Arrow could still help the helpless.

CKCKCKCK

The smell of fresh orange juice and toasted muffins woke Clark from his slumber and he almost fell off the couch. On the coffee table was a tray with the breakfast on it and opposite sat Chloe looking alternatively amused and mock angry. It was beyond Clark at the moment to even try guessing what it was all about.

"Thought you might need the food Kent, after such a _long_ night."

Clark's jaw dropped at the audacity of what she was implying. "Chloe!"

She looked quizzically at him for a moment then burst out laughing when she realised what he had thought. "Not that! And thank you so much for the image Clark." Her expression changed from one of abject amusement to thoughtful introspection. "Mmm, actually…"

A fierce glare and a raised eyebrow brought her out of whatever dream world she was sinking into. Throwing the morning addition paper at him Chloe took the time to butter some muffins. The paper's front page had a stock photo of the Green Arrow with the headline 'Arrow Re-strung. The report went on to explain the miraculous return of the Green Arrow to Metropolis with over a dozen reports of the Green suited hero throughout the night.

"As I said," Chloe bit into the muffin and talked around it. "You have had a busy night."

"Yeah." Clark even felt a little guilty, as if he had somehow stolen someone's identity. "Lex probably thinks they got the Green Arrow in the Arctic – this will shake him up a little. I hope."

"And that's the only reason?"

Chuckling at the memory Clark swiped a muffin. "I gotta admit it was pretty cool. With the whole outfit and incognito effect I could just get out there and help – not having to worry about people seeing me, in fact hoping that they did."

Chloe sipped on some juice before an evil leer spread across her face. "When I left last night I thought you might try to get into his bed – but it seems you settled for just his pants, come on Kent be honest – did it feel good?" She cackled at her own joke.

His face reddened but Clark refused to answer, instead drinking his own juice. He quickly skimmed the paper but there were no reports of a plane crash in Alaska or any missile launches. The Luthor cover up was in full swing. Chloe was still grinning like a naughty school girl and Clark couldn't help but snort out a laugh. Admittedly there was an element of excitement in wearing the Green Arrow outfit.

He had worn it before but only very briefly and then there had been the whole Lois and Oliver thing. Last night, after the first rescue, he had time to truly experience the clothing. It was surprisingly comfortable and had easily stretched to accommodate Clark's larger frame. The glasses took some practice and he had not bothered too much with the bow or any of the gadgets.

The best thing, and Clark would not admit this to Chloe, was that with his super senses he could still smell Oliver on the clothes. Oliver had probably not worn this set in months but his unique scent remained. Like heartbeats Clark could distinguish individuals by smell, although it was not a power he had really explored. Oliver had the typical masculine muskiness but it was mixed with a clean sweat and slightly sweet tinge. Slamming the thoughts that were coming to mind down firmly Clark put down the paper.

"It wasn't like that – he is in the other room you know."

"Yeah yeah – he's still asleep, I checked." Her humour sobered up a bit. "Sorry Clark, it's just a bit of a shock you know. After all these years of Lana…"

"That's different, with Lana it was more – it was just different." The thought of Lana still lingered but the pain had pretty much gone. How could he explain it anyway? Lana had always been the ultimate goal. The love that remained unattainable even after they had got together. He had years to pine over her, to work up his feelings and tell himself it must be true love. Maybe it had been but then what was this? Did he love Oliver? It was just too new and unexpected. Clark could hardly even think what it might all mean, and then there was the fact that this time his feelings really would be unrequited.

Chloe had continued to rant, seemingly trying to rationalise everything like normal. "It's different Clark but not improbable. I mean from what you know relationships on Krypton were pretty much like here – so I imagine they had same sex couples too." She managed to keep talking while eating, without losing a beat, must be a reporter skill Clark surmised. "I bet they were more accepted too, I mean a more advanced civilisation would have to have a higher understanding of, what?"

"Do you just make this stuff up?"

"I'm just thinking aloud."

"Well stop. I'm uncomfortable enough as it is."

"That's just it Clark – you shouldn't have to be, and it probably doesn't even qualify as gay."

Clark groaned, hoping she wasn't going where he thought she was going.

"I mean as an alien." She was going there and Clark felt like super-speeding away. "It's more like an inter-species thing."

"Chloe please?"

She ignored him and continued, disagreeing with herself. "No that's not right; I mean you are both male, regardless of species – so yeah, it is still a man crush thing."

"Man crush?" He squeaked, where the hell did she come up with these things?

Thankfully they were interrupted by the phone ringing. It was the hospital confirming Oliver's morning appointment. The call reminded Clark of something else. "Chloe," he asked after finishing breakfast, "I know you said you had to work."

"Let me guess, you need me to watch Oliver?"

"How do you do that?"

She shrugged elusively, "I could say it was my incredible ability to read your mind – but I heard Lex was out and thought you might have business there."

Kissing her on the way out Clark took a quick look back at the bedroom. His eyes and ears both told him Oliver was still asleep so he avoided going in there. Chloe was already on the phone explaining some complicated excuse to her boss. There would never be a good time to face Lex so he may as well get it over with.

LLLLLLLLLLL

The whisky tasted good. It was not the best stuff, just what he had in the office but after prison it tasted like eighty year old single malt. Everything felt better after being behind bars: the soft leather chair, the oak desk and even the air smelled fresher. He may have had access to communications that other prisoner's normally would not have but even he could not buy everyday luxuries inside.

The photo on his desk seemed to taunt him and he did not hesitate to pick it up and smash it against the wall. That bitch! She had played him and the rest of the world for fools. Those soft delicate eyes, the innocent smiles and that demeanour that just screamed for protection: all of it had been a lie. Lana Lang was a player, and if he did not hate her so much right now Lex would have respected her ability to manipulate him.

Not too long ago he would have done anything for her; he would have sacrificed all that he was for her love. Now he would do anything to destroy her and all that she cared for – just as she had done to him. Everyone had thought he had killed Lana, now that she was 'alive again' everyone thought he would try and kill her. For that one reason he couldn't – he would after all be number one suspect again. It did leave others to take revenge upon however.

Number one on that list was Clark Kent. For years Lex had been obsessed with Clark, had considered him his best friend. Not a friend anymore but a betrayer, another person who could never understand that part of Lex that demanded perfection. It was Clark's love for Lana that had prevented her truly loving Lex. The Kents had plagued the Luthors for decades, his father may have regained Martha after all these years but Lex was not interested in waiting decades. Since his fall from grace however Lex could not touch Clark either, not overtly anyway. As son to a very popular Senator any crime against Clark would be vigorously pursued – and Lex's resources were not endless.

If he wanted to hurt Clark, and through him Lana, Lex needed to find indirect ways to do it. The mind of Lex Luthor was a complicated thing; even as he pondered the downfall of Clark and Lana he was also studying the reports on the recent attacks upon his 33.1 facilities. That damned Green Arrow had escaped the Arctic trap that Lex had spent months and an incredible amount of resources setting up. His people were positive that they had shot down the jet with the Green Arrow aboard – but then this morning the papers report the return of that menace to Metropolis. What a great welcome home present for Lex.

Just as he was looking at the figures for the latest research the doors slid open and Clark Kent march in. He had his usual indignant expression and Lex just sneered. How had he ever thought that this farm boy was someone to confide in, to trust? Just looking at him made Lex clench his fists and almost leap over the desk to attack. The rage took a moment to contain and he was sure Clark had seen it, if his hesitation was anything to go by. Normally the righteous Mr Kent would just dive straight into some diatribe on whatever evil scheme he thought Lex was up to, instead he just stood there seemingly lost in thought.

"I'd say it's good to see ya Clark – but there have been enough lies lately." This seemed to unnerve Clark a little and Lex had to wonder if maybe he was hitting a little close to home. Time to test a little theory. "You testified at the hearing Clark – against me." He rounded the desk and walked up to the other man. "You knew how much I loved her, how could you think I would ever hurt Lana?"

"I…" the brunette stuttered and Lex grinned inside, that was not the lie Clark thought Lex had been referring to. Very interesting indeed.

"I didn't know her death was faked Lex," Clark finally managed to get out. Lex believed him, Clark was very good at avoiding the truth but outright lies were not his style.

"But you still think I'd hurt her don't you? Let me guess?" said Lex as he returned to the side table to refill his whisky. "You're here to warn me off – stay away from Lana, that kind of thing?"

"I know you Lex – you don't let things go and after what Lana did-."

Lex rounded on Clark, spilling some of the drink. "You don't know me Clark! You think you understand me?" Lex laughed in contempt. The arrogance of the boy to try and predict what he, Lex Luthor, might or might not do. "You have no idea what I want and when it comes to Lana…" he walked up to Clark, almost touching noses he was so close. "You had her and lost Clark, even now she still hasn't come back to you – has she?"

That should have stung; the hurt in Clark's eyes should have been so satisfying. Instead Clark just looked mildly amused. Taking a step back Lex quickly reassessed his tactics. He knew that Lana had not returned, that she and Clark were not together. How then was Clark not pining for her, how could his jibes not have an effect? The only reason could be that Clark was over her. It could be that there was someone else in the picture, someone who had avoided the passive observation that Lex and the media had been keeping on the Kent's.

There was a noticeable shift of confidence to nervousness as Clark must have picked up on what Lex was thinking. For Lex this was almost as good as using Lana as a weapon; another way to hurt Clark with some mystery thrown in. It was just what he needed to put prison behind him and a side project always helped him to concentrate on the big plans. The brunette's eyes were now shifting between Lex and the desk, the familiar look of deceit had crept back and this was something Lex could work with. This was familiar territory.

Walking back and sitting down Lex swirled the drink and took a swig. "Tastes great, do you know the secret behind a good whisky Clark?"

Clark just wrinkled his brow in frustration and Lex wanted to shout in triumph. How many times would Clark have to come barging in here before he realised that all his idealism and self-righteousness counted for nothing in the real world?

"Time and experience Clark." His tone implied that Clark had neither and it was satisfying to see the brunette wince at his words. Whatever Clark had come to get today he was going to fail. As far as Lex was concerned the gloves were off and he never again had to concern himself with maintaining any servility.

"Goodbye Clark, try not to let your pride hit you on the way out."

Sitting for a while after Clark left Lex considered what had just transpired. He had rattled Clark before, that was not the interesting part. Clark had been distracted, and whatever it was had been on the desk. Moving aside the file Lex smiled at what had been visible; the morning paper with a picture of the Green Arrow showing. His smile turned venomous as Lex considered how to get his next enemy and he smashed a fist down on the paper.

So many people to destroy and so little time.

DFDFDFDFDF

The doctor held the phone and paused before dialling the number. He had to ask himself if this was worth breaking his ethics, or worse betraying the man he had been a trusted doctor to for almost fifteen years. In the end greed won out and he punched in the number. "This is Doctor Phelps, I have some information that you might find very useful."

Tbc..


	4. Chapter 4

**This is Not the End **

_By Ashtakra_

_Story: This is Not the End_

_Pairing: Oliver/Clark_

_Rating: M for the moment_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Warning: MM slash_

_Spoilers: none_

_Summary: Oliver is wounded, Clark is there to help and the identity of the Green Arrow is in danger. In this chapter things begin to move along between our two heroes._

Chapter 4

OQOQOQOQOQ

Oliver raced to the jet; it was already powered up thanks to his remote control. The Queen Industries technical division had come through once again. "Arrow to Cyborg, what's your status?"

"Thirty seconds behind you, Impulse and Aquaman are with me."

Seated in the cockpit Oliver checked his display and cursed. The proximity sensor was showing three squads moving this way – and by their energy readings they were carrying some serious firepower. "Negative Cyborg – abort! abort! abort!"

"What! No way boss – are you crazy?" It was Impulse but Oliver had no time to argue and secured the cabin door as the jet turned into the wind. There was little need for a runway since there was nothing but flat ice in all directions.

"Impulse! Make your way to back up position three. Aquaman, take Cyborg under. Do it! All of you now."

Hitting the throttle Oliver was thrust back into the seat as the engines opened up. In less than twenty seconds he was airborne and brought the aircraft around to the south. With Impulse in transit and the others submerged there was no contact and Oliver just hoped he had drawn the attention of Lex's hired troops.

A proximity warning gave him the answer and he banked automatically. A missile streaked by missing by only a hundred meters, too close at this altitude.

The counter-measure display came up in his glasses, automatically slaving into the jet's systems. He released the flares as another warning sounded, they were partially successful but the missile detonated in front of the jet and he had to fly through the fireball. There was no immediate damage that Oliver could tell and he breathed a sigh of relief as he knew he must almost be out of range.

Then the plane lurched as one engine faltered and died. Oliver immediately compensated but his speed dropped just as another proximity alarm went off. The rest of the counter-measures deployed but with one engine the jet was not quick enough and the missile detonated too close and tore one wing apart.

The second engine failed and with little altitude control the plane descended rapidly. "Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!" yelled Oliver, hoping one of the team heard him on the secure link. "Missile strike! Going down," he checked the readout panel and yelled the co-ordinates. Too soon the altitude alert sounded and Oliver gritted his teeth and tried to regain some control as the ice flew towards him. At the last minute he managed to get the nose up slightly, just enough that he avoided hitting the ice full on. The impact drove his arms into the console and pain flared above his wrist. The front of the kickboard crushed inwards against his leg and he felt a lance of burning pain that had to be a deep laceration.

After only a few seconds the movement stopped and Oliver looked through the glass and across the ice-shelf. Alive after a missile attack and crash landing, somebody was looking after him. Trying the commlink he was not surprised that all he got was static. There was a sudden creaking and an almighty crack then the plane crashed through the ice and Oliver found himself trapped underwater.

He should have been cold, freezing in fact but the cockpit was getting hotter. An acid smoke smell permeated his nostrils and he groaned in anger. A spark in the console ignited and flame leapt from the electrics to behind him. "No!" he shouted in fear and pain as the leaking fuel ignited and started cooking him alive. The radiated heat was unbearable and as he looked at his arm it blistered and split. He tried to move but couldn't, his leg was trapped. Fire filled his vision and he screamed.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

Sitting up too quickly Oliver threw the sheets off just as Chloe came running in.

"Oliver! Its okay," she soothed and placed a hand on his arm, the uninjured one thankfully. As he looked around the room everything came rushing back; the crash, the rescue and coming here.

"Sorry Watchtower," he smiled. The room was way too hot, which might account for the nightmare end to his plane crash. "Bad dream."

"Not surprised," she murmured. Flexing an arm that was heavily strapped and damp with sweat Oliver remembered the doctor's visit and he frowned, something had been off about that but with the drugs in his system it was hard to think properly. "I hope you're ready to get up – you have an appointment at the hospital and Clark will kill me if I don't get you there."

At the mention of Clark Oliver's face lit up but he quickly tried to quell it lest Chloe take too much notice. He was well aware of her observation powers and would never underestimate Chloe's ability to work out everything from a single smile. Unfortunately the drugs were still affecting him and he almost fell trying to get out of bed. Chloe supported him and found him grinning like an idiot. "Do you know Clark can fly?" Mentally smacking himself in the head Oliver tried to stop his mouth from working, but it seemed to have a mind of its own. "He took me right up into the sky." His words were slurred as if drunk and just like that there was no censor. "Picked me up in those big strong arms and carried me to my bed – didn't stay though, not happy 'bout that." He pouted and Chloe snickered as she led him across to a chair.

Inside Oliver was wincing at every word but it was like a split personality. Speaking was drugged up Ollie, totally incapable of shutting the hell up; trying to take some semblance of control was Oliver Queen, billionaire tycoon who could negotiate the take-over of global companies. Ollie was winning. As Chloe tried to get a shirt on him he waved his arms about trying to point at his own eyes. "Clark has the most amazing eyes you know – and those luscious lips, had a close up view of those right across Alaska."

Chloe finally had success with the shirt but was now looking at him with some concern. "What the hell did the doctor give you Oliver?" He pointed across the room and she checked the side table. He could vaguely remember taking some as the sun was rising; the memory was not strong enough to remember if Clark had still been here.

"How many did you take?"

A swaying hand showed three fingers; at least he was fairly certain there were three. A grunt from across the room told him that maybe three was too many, but not deadly since there was no panicked phone call.

As more memories returned Oliver recalled asking Clark to stay but he was not sure he had got an answer. Did Clark stay? Should he ask Chloe? Even though his haze he could tell Chloe did not seem too disturbed at him describing Clark's lips as luscious. Had he actually said that? Chloe was now standing before him with some faded blue jeans, must have still been in the drawers since he had not stayed here in months.

"Gonna need some help this time big guy," she grumbled and he obediently stood up and put a leg out. Somehow they managed to get him dressed and out to the living room without too much giggling, from Oliver. "Drink this." An orange juice was shoved into his uninjured hand and he sipped at it. He might be quite high right now but his stomach was not feeling the best.

As the juice was replaced with a muffin Chloe talked as she went to pick up the paper. "Clark had to go out but you should know he stayed last night."

"He did?" Oliver mumbled around the cold muffin. His eyes misted up as he realised how good Clark staying made him feel. Chloe shook her head and he was sure she muttered something about 'boys' but could not make the rest out.

"Most of the night anyway," she said more clearly and held up the paper. Oliver almost choked when he saw the headline but even his addled brain figured it out quickly enough. One glance to the back of the room and Chloe answered his unasked question. "Everything is back where it should be, no evidence and no green tights lying about. Not that that would've been a bad thing." Her grin was mischievous and Oliver had to wonder just how much she had gleaned from his mad ramblings.

"I need to call Victor," Chloe announced and headed over to the desk. "After that we're going to the hospital then back here to lay low and work out the next move."

Nodding dumbly, not trusting himself to speak or even make a decision Oliver finished the muffin and picked up the TV remote. The plasma was on standby and only took a moment to power back up. The frozen image of Oliver in the wreck was still on and for the second time this morning Oliver almost choked. How in the hell had that got there? Spying his glasses pushed aside by the breakfast tray he picked them up. Sure enough it had uploaded the file that was now on screen. He quickly reset the plasma before Chloe returned and folded the glasses, sliding them into the couch. All his movements seemed to take place five seconds after his brain commanded them and the room was tilting at a very odd angle.

The fact that Clark, or Chloe, may have watched his messages sobered Oliver up a little and he concentrated on remaining quiet as they entered the lift. If Clark had watched it then Oliver had to work out what his next move would be, or maybe he should do nothing and see if Clark made a move.

He once again gave himself a mental smack as Chloe chuckled, "Yeah, cause waiting is what you do best."

Obviously he had not been silent after all.

LLLLLLLLLL

"Mr Luthor we've checked and double checked."

"Witnesses?"

The head of Luthorcorp security nodded. "All their stories match. We have the wreckage of the boat and even security tapes of Mr Queen entering the store."

Scrutinizing the still shots Lex said nothing. With the information the doctor had provided he was sure he had finally uncovered the identity of the Green Arrow. None other than that interfering bastard Oliver bloody Queen. Not surprising really considering the resources the Green Arrow seemed able to expend, the only shocking thing for Lex was that he hadn't considered the possibility earlier.

"It's too perfect," Lex finally muttered. "When you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable must be the truth." He held up one finger. "The Green Arrow is shot down in the Arctic." He added a finger. "Oliver Queen turns up with injuries consistent with a crash into icy waters." A third. "The Green Arrow returns to Metropolis – the very same night as Oliver Queen!" he yelled and slammed his hand down.

The security chief flinched but argued the point. "The evidence is solid Mr Luthor – Queen crashed in the East River, not the Arctic."

"Evidence can be faked, you know that."

"Even if that were true," he conceded. "How does an injured Oliver Queen spend the night fighting crime?"

That Lex had not figured out. The Green Arrow – Oliver Queen he corrected himself, had been able to heal from critical injuries before but only this morning Oliver had gone to the hospital for treatment. In the end it shouldn't matter, the end game for that annoying band of terrorists was about to start. The biggest and most elaborate trap was ready. Lex grinned in anticipation but decided on a back-up plan as well.

"Get me the munitions expert."

CKCKCKCKCKCK

"Ohhh," the moan vibrated across the room and Clark winced. Oliver was sitting with his head on the desk and in obvious pain. Having just stepped out of the lift Clark looked to Chloe; she walked over and explained quietly. "He took a few too many pain-killers this morning and now he's cut off until later tonight."

"I can hear you," said a muffled Oliver. He had not even moved his head so he was talking into the desk. Clark took a moment to consider how cute that looked before his empathy kicked in and he dragged Chloe out to the balcony.

They spoke softly so as not to disturb. Chloe told of the hospital trip and the prognosis. Oliver would be in pain for awhile but his injuries were not too serious and all he needed was rest and to resist strenuous activity. She said the last with a smirk and Clark frowned, this time sure that he had not misread the innuendo.

His next statement however removed the humour from the situation. "I saw Lex."

"Not the happiest of reunions?"

"No," answered Clark, shaking his head. "Whatever happened in prison has made him worse than ever."

Chloe sighed, "C'mon Clark, he wasn't exactly going for humanitarian of the year before that. You always try to see the good in him but you have to admit-."

"I know." He leant on the balcony and drew his arms in. "All these years I've seen him turning into what people already thought of him – a monster, evil – you know."

"More than most."

"But I got to know the Lex that cared about people. There was a time when he would have done anything for those he cared for. I don't want to think that the man who would once take a bullet for me has gone forever."

Taking one of Clark's hands Chloe gave it a chaste kiss. "His failure to be a decent human is not your failure as a friend Clark. Maybe there was never a chance for him – no matter what happened Lex Luthor was probably always destined to be a monster."

"And what about me Chloe? What's my destiny – to save him… or to always be here to stop him?"

"Neither, both?" She checked her watch and gave him a quick hug. "I have to go, half a day was all I could manage." Walking to the balcony door she turned and gave him a wink. "You boys play nice now." With a giggle and a whispered word to Oliver she left.

CKCKCKCKCKCK

Clark stayed on the balcony for a while, his exchange with Lex and then Chloe giving him much food for thought. He had seen Lex angry before and even vengeful. What he saw today though had been something else, a cold ruthlessness that chilled even his kryptonian blood. Perhaps Chloe was right and it was time to stop hoping for miracles and just accept that he and Lex were now enemies. It was not an easy thing to digest, even after all that had happened. He remembered a Lex who would laugh in good humour and not with spite. Someone who would share whatever they had and risk it all for no reward. Maybe though he had always seen Lex wrongly, the man he thought a friend had been a façade?

Shaking his head Clark dismissed that. He was the first to admit that he had been naïve over the years but there were many times when Lex had been a genuine friend, even brother. The dull pain in his chest told him it was the brother that hurt the most. They had been brothers, in all but name. It was not a simple matter of cutting ties with someone who was family, that was only ever easy in a soap opera. Too much shared history and good memories made it easy to hate what Lex had become but to forget him, never.

"I don't want to complain but I'm a little adverse to the cold at the moment, and the open doors aren't helping." Oliver was standing against the table looking absolutely miserable. Smiling an apology Clark came back in and closed the doors. Almost immediately the room started heating back up.

The city noise also dropped considerably and Clark wondered how much sound-proofing Oliver had installed, then his cheeks reddened when some reasons for such extra precautions came to mind. He blamed Chloe for putting the thoughts in his head.

Oliver left the table and started wandering over. He looked a lot better than when Clark had first returned but was obviously still in some pain. At least the exhausted look had disappeared and with it the misery. Which made Clark consider how much had been an act?

His unasked question was soon answered. "Actually I'm over the hyperthermia but I saw you out there and you looked like you were about to cry." He stopped and gave Clark a strange sideways smile. "And I don't want you to be sad; in fact I just decided it will be one of my missions to cheer you up."

"One of your missions?" Clark asked with a small smile, a little banter was just what he needed to forget the day he was having.

"Well I do have several plans in mind."

Folding his arms in mock disbelief Clark responded. "I find that hard to believe, every time I checked on you last night there was very little scheming going on." That made Oliver's face brighten up and he smiled widely.

"Oh yeah Kent," he challenged and stepped closer. Oliver was favouring his side where his arm was in a sling but Clark marvelled that somehow he still made it seem like a fashion statement. "Maybe I was pretending. Plots within plots, the whole Machiavellian scheme – never letting you see the truth until its too late."

Clark laughed loudly and wiped away a pretend tear. "You need some work then because it's pretty obvious what your plan is."

The blonde pretended to look hurt but then victory spread across his face. "You laughed! I told you it would bubble up one day."

Letting his arms fall and opening up his body language Clark leaned against the couch. He was enjoying this far too much, especially since he thought he'd be nervous in Oliver's presence, worried that Oliver would see through him far too quickly. Even that didn't bother him right now. Their friendship had been built on trust and not lies and that was not something Clark had ever truly experienced. Just for once he could have fun and not worry about what was said. Clark decided to play the game since Oliver had obviously recovered enough to regain his usual cheeky demeanour.

"I think you also mentioned getting lucky if that ever happened." Oliver did not immediately respond to that and Clark could not dare look at him. Had he gone too far? Perhaps the banter had been just that and in testing the situation Clark had overstepped the friendship. When he finally built up the courage to glance at Oliver the blonde had a look of amazement on his face and a definite twinkle in his eyes.

Shaking his head Oliver actually stammered in his response. "Y…you are just full of surprises." He moved closer so that their heads were almost touching and the heat in the room suddenly became very evident. "Just when I thought I had Clark Kent worked out," soft lips whispered in his ear. "He lets me know that wonders will never cease."

Clark gazed at the side of Oliver's face and ran his eye down the neckline to the hint of sweaty torso revealed by the loose cotton shirt. Part of him thought Oliver might be just toying with him; the bigger part no longer cared. "I told you," rasped Clark as he brought Oliver's head around with his hand. "I already know your plan." Lips met and Clark's last doubt dissipated as Oliver leaned into it and gave a deep growl. Opening his mouth a little Clark tentatively moved his tongue over Oliver's bottom lip then edged up and inwards. Oliver relented all too quickly and their tongues intertwined, grazing over teeth and moistened lips. Moving slightly Oliver pressed his body against Clark's and he gasped, the heat Oliver was giving off was noticeable and unlike anything Clark had experienced. The blonde raised his head letting Clark nuzzle into his neck and Clark luxuriated in the taste of Oliver's sweat, unblemished by any deodorant or after-shave.

"Clark," rumbled Oliver, using his name like a question and a statement all rolled into one. Clark understood the question and grinded into Oliver in response. Oliver winced slightly and Clark remembered his ribs, he started to apologize but Oliver laughed. "Don't treat me like a delicate doll Clark." He looked up into Oliver's eyes and they were dark with lust. "I don't break that easily." Pushing Clark back they rolled over onto the couch and Clark knew for certain that they were never going to make it to the bedroom, at least not this time.

Tbc…


	5. Chapter 5

**This is Not the End **

_By Ashtakra_

_Story: This is Not the End_

_Pairing: Oliver/Clark_

_Rating: M for the moment_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Warning: MM slash_

_Spoilers: none_

_Summary: Clark relishes his time as both the Green Arrow and lover of Oliver Queen. Lex closes in on the truth and begins to reveal his true intentions and the rest of the team shows up in the lead up to the final showdown. This one is really all about the Lex._

Chapter 5

Putting on the dark glasses but leaving the hood off Clark could not stop the grin from sneaking across his face. Oliver was asleep on the couch, soft lamp light catching his blonde hair and enhancing the musculature across his arms and chest. A body that Clark now knew intimately and that was one of the reasons the grin would not go away.

He wanted to stay. Wanted to have his arms around the other man and sleep in the aura of the love they had just made. Unfortunately the crime wave that was hitting Metropolis would not let him. The Green Arrow was needed and who was Clark to disappoint? Ghosting a kiss across Oliver's lips he slipped out the balcony doors and leapt off the building. The thrill of falling was momentary as Clark glided to the ground and straddled the bike.

As Clark he could just as easy fly or superspeed around the city – but tonight he was not Clark but the Green Arrow; and the Green Arrow rode a Ducati. The engine roared to life and as he revved it Clark pulled over the hood before skidding around to race down the street. The grin turned into a toothy smile as he rounded the corner and almost went horizontal. This was, Clark knew, a night for letting go and he opened the throttle and laughed as he saw the people gaze in wonder at the green blur that whizzed past them. There was no reason he couldn't have fun while ensuring the Green Arrow was spotted out and about.

LLLLLLLLLL

As soon as Lex had received word of the Green Arrow taking out a gang of skinheads at the docks he had made his way straight here. The night was still early and he had not expected word until later. Obviously Oliver had nothing better to do and Lex snorted at the thought. He had investigated but found that Oliver Queen, notorious womaniser, had not been connected with anyone since his 'fling' with Lois Lane. Lex was not surprised since he was now convinced that Oliver had been spending all his time destroying 33.1 facilities. That was about to come to a rude end.

Pressing the call button he expected to be greeted by a secretary, even at this hour any self-respecting billionaire would have one working. Instead the elevator started rising and stopped at the penthouse level. This was even better since now he would not have to bluff his way in to an empty apartment. Before the doors opened he absently rubbed the brief case he was carrying and he smirked, the only disappointment was that he would never get to see the look on Oliver's face.

OQOQOQOQOQ

The video feed showed Lex Luthor in the elevator and Oliver swore before hitting the button. It was no stretch of the imagination that Lex was here to check up on him – and it would not be for a benign reason. If he pretended not to be here who knows what conclusions Lex would jump to – of course this led to the thought of how Lex knew he was here at all. Apart from the hospital visit, and that had been very discreet, Oliver had not left the penthouse. Lex's connections must be better than he had anticipated.

Quickly glancing around the room he ensured there was nothing incriminating, at least not vigilante incriminating. Limping quickly to the environmental controls he killed the heat and threw the balcony doors open, the last thing he wanted to remind Luthor was that he had suffered hyperthermia recently. Such was the quality of his ducting the room cooled almost immediately. The elevator pinged and he realised there was little to do about the clothes he and Clark had thrown across the lounge area. Grabbing jeans he hoped were his he slipped them on and had only just grasped a shirt as Lex entered.

Lex stalked in but stopped dead when he looked at Oliver and an expression of shock registered. "Oliver," he almost stuttered, "But you?"

Very interesting thought Oliver. Lex had not expected him to be here, then who the hell had he expected? The shorter man gave Oliver the once over and his eyes visibly narrowed at the arm cast and bruising on his ribs. His shock turned to mock concern and Oliver gave him credit for a quick recovery. "I'd heard you were injured and thought it was the decent thing to come and see if there was anything you needed."

Oliver snorted and tried not to laugh aloud. They both knew the only thing Lex would like was for Oliver to be back in Star City, or six foot underground. Still, the game should be played. "Thanks Lex, it's good to know old friends have my back – but you shouldn't have bothered, I know what a busy man you are these days." Oliver clicked his fingers as if remembering an important detail. "Oh no, that's right – you have had lots of time on your hands recently, haven't you? They say prison is a great place for introspection – any luck with that?"

Lex grimaced and Oliver could have swore the man was about to attack him. Then he seemed to shake off the anger and smiled while walking over to grab a bottle of water, glancing at Oliver for permission first. He threw one to Oliver. "Looks like you need it, warm night? Feels quite cool myself." Oliver had to drop the shirt to catch the water with his good hand.

A sheen of sweat still covered Oliver's torso, a mixture of the recent room temperature and Clark induced activity. He could hardly deny it so just shrugged and gave a quick leer. "I only just finished catching up with another friend, I'd introduce you but," he indicated the bedroom with the water, thankfully the door was closed so Lex could make any assumptions he liked, "They're not exactly decent right now." Popping the cap he took a quick gulp and studied Lex. He was up to something, more so than usual. Obviously he'd thrown the water to check if Oliver's arm was really broken – which it was so no acting required. The comment about the cool night also nagged and with sudden certainty Oliver realised that Lex thought he was the Green Arrow.

That was why he hadn't thought Oliver would be here – the Green Arrow, AKA Clark Kent was currently out causing havoc amongst the criminal element of Metropolis. By his shocked expression on entry there had been no doubt from Lex that Oliver was the Green Arrow. In that case what had he wanted here? If sure why double check and why do it yourself?

The cold was now beginning to intrude and Oliver bent down and picked up the shirt, slipping it on as best he could with a broken arm and bruised ribs. As his head cleared the material he caught a glimpse of Lex's eyes widening as he fumbled the water, spilling it on his suit. Lex turned away to wipe it off but Oliver was sure he heard him muttering something. When he turned back his expression had steeled but he looked exceptionally pale.

"Looks like you've seen a ghost Lex? Anything particular the matter?" Oliver smiled contemptuously. Unsure how, but he had bested Lex, whatever the man had come to do he was now seemingly eager to leave. Lex grabbed his briefcase, put down when he'd got the water and walked towards the elevator. "You know how it is Oliver; businesses like ours operate all hours – great to see you're okay." The door opened and he stepped inside. "We really should catch up again soon."

Once he'd gone Oliver replayed the meeting in his mind. It had been weird from the start but especially so since he… Oliver looked down at the shirt he was wearing and frowned – it was one of Clark's – and Lex would have recognised it easily. Still, the Lex he knew would have stayed to make snide remarks about Oliver and Clark as a couple, not run out like a teenager on a broken first date. Thoughts of Lex evaporated as Oliver thought it again – him and Clark as a couple. The frown turned to a smile and he even hummed a little as he went into the bedroom. Clark would be gone for hours yet and he needed sleep because when Clark returned, Oliver grinned evilly as he pondered whether it was that image that had driven Lex out of here. Perhaps Lex's obsession with Clark had been a lot deeper than anyone had thought? Jealousy, knew Oliver, could be a very ugly emotion.

LLLLLLL

Barely holding it together as he walked across the street Lex threw himself into the car and slammed the door. He had to gulp in the air; it suddenly felt like he was suffocating. Loosening his tie he slammed his hand on the steering wheel, then again and again until it was numb. It wasn't enough and he yelled in anger and frustration, loud enough for some passers by to glance over and walk away even faster.

Turning on the engine he waited for the stereo to come on, turning up the volume he yelled even louder and tore off the tie. It was like he was being strangled and his chest could not contain all the emotions he was feverishly trying to control. It was unbelievable! Clark – with Oliver, and they had been in the very room where he had stood. Clark – his Clark! He thumped the seat and very nearly jumped out of the car to kick something. Only after some deep breathing did Lex manage to get some semblance of control back, but the anger bubbled dangerously under the surface. He could feel it like ants under his skin, screaming for release. He could not allow it, the madness had to stay put away – he was Lex Luthor damnit!

He was Lex Luthor. He could get any woman he wanted, and had – Lana was evidence of that. She may have been deceitful from the start but for just a while she had been his. All the time he had watched Clark, relishing the pain that Clark felt – the pain Lex had had to put up with all these years. The torment that was being so close to Clark Kent but not possessing him; for Lex it was about that. He knew himself well enough to know he was not interested in men – but Clark was something else. He was unique and interesting and special – and Lex had wanted to own him utterly and completely.

How many times had he come so close? Only to be turned away at the last minute by his own misgivings and by the fact that Clark always played it so unbelievingly straight. When he had given up having Clark he wanted him to suffer – deny Clark what he had denied Lex all these years. Now Oliver Queen had that which Lex had craved, still craved. That bastard, blatantly wearing Clark's shirt and mocking him. Clark meanwhile, had probably been in the bedroom laughing at him, laughing at his inadequacies while saying 'see Lex, this is what I needed – a real man and not some freak'.

The thought of all that had almost made Lex detonate the bomb right there and then – even if it meant his own life as well. The bomb which he had taken to be left for the Green Arrow. The plan had been so simple and beautiful, Oliver would return from another night parading as some righteous vigilante to find an innocent suitcase. A suitcase with a proximity sensor that would detonate twenty pounds of C4 when activated. His finger had even brushed the switch, so close but in the end that which made him want to do it had stopped him: Clark Kent. He may want Clark to suffer but not to die. He hated him and he loved him, he wanted Clark in pain and he wanted to hold him. The conflict was enough to get him out of the building without killing anyone.

Now he had to reassess everything. Oliver may not be the Green Arrow and Clark was further from him than ever. The FBI was all over him and the whole 33.1 program was in danger of collapsing. In the end it was the culmination of all these factors that gave Lex enough clarity to drive home, sorting through multiple problems diffused the meltdown somewhat. Revenge still lingered and he knew that it would have to be satisfied at some point. A final glance at the penthouse allowed him to think about that revenge before he pulled out onto the street and drove away down the darkened road.

CKGACKGACKGA

Clark held the villain against the wall and pulled the stun-arrow out of his shoulder. The man grimaced but stayed defiant, Clark increased the pressure. "Next time it goes through your heart." The voice synthesizer added extra bass and threat had some effect. Releasing him to run off Clark turned to leave himself but stopped, before him stood a shorter man in a dark overcoat and hat. Strange things to be wearing on such a night – it was cool but not cold enough for such heavy clothing. Narrowing his eyes Clark x-rayed the man and laughed. "Victor!"

Victor peered at the Green Arrow for a moment then nodded in understanding. "The Green Arrow mark two, I thought you seemed a little," he gesticulated with his hands sideways and lengthways, "Taller?"

"How did you find me?" asked Clark. In answer Victor just pointed at the Ducati, obviously it had a tracking system. "Need a ride?" grinned Clark.

OQOQOQOQ

"Where's Victor?" asked Oliver of Bart and A.C. as soon as they exited the lift.

"Right here," said Victor, his voice a little higher than normal. Spinning around Oliver saw Victor walking in off the balcony; a Green Arrow clad Clark behind him. It took every reserve not to run over to Clark, especially seeing him in the outfit. Oliver had to seriously think if it was narcissistic to find Clark even hotter in his own Green Arrow suit. "Thanks for the lift Clark," continued Victor, "but next time I'll take the stairs."

Victor came straight over to Oliver and clasped his arm. A nod from Oliver was all the reassurance Victor needed. He next went to the computer and placed his hand on it. "Sorry to get right down to business people but duty calls." The plasma flicked on to show a computer blueprint of what looked like an oil tanker. "The Crimson Balthazar, registered in Bermuda and owned by a consortium of European banks. It came to our attention through the beautiful and talented Watchtower." A list of names flowed down the screen with monetary amounts and countries listed. "Through a couple of ghost corporations and false leads we finally tracked actual ownership – to Jasper Chemicals."

"Jasper Chemicals is a company contracted to Luthorcorp," said Oliver and raised an eyebrow at Victor. "Yeah," agreed Victor to both of Oliver's statements, said and unsaid. "For the first time since we started taking them out we tracked a 33.1 facility through legitimate channels."

"It can't be this easy?" Clark put in. "Lex would never be so sloppy."

"I don't think he has been," explained Victor. "The last download we stole had the few remaining facilities on it – this wasn't listed but an abandoned building in the Gotham docks was. I believe Gotham is a trap and this is the real thing; besides there are only a few very flimsy legal documents that connect everything together – and with Lex in jail all this time?"

"He overlooked it," finished Oliver. "Guess we had to get lucky one day."

"Not quite," said A.C. "I did a swim-by and that thing is heavily defended, the sonar and energy coming off it is unlike anything I have ever seen. If I tried to approach it would have me in a matter of seconds – even at my speed."

"That's cause you're so slow mer-man," chided Bart. "I could be on there and out before they knew it."

"No." Victor said it with such certainty that even Bart didn't question it. "Satellite imagery shows electronic enhanced gattling guns, energised plating and ship-to-air missiles. If you hesitated for just a microsecond they'd have you."

"What about you Victor – access points?" Oliver asked. He was truly impressed by the amount of intel Victor and Chloe had put together in his absence, he had never doubted they could do it but the news was not good.

Victor shook his head. "They have no ship-to-shore cables and all their power is generated on board. I could hack-in remotely but their systems are hard-wired – all I would get is the surveillance footage."

"I guess its up to me then," suggested Clark and Oliver tried not to let the concern on his face show, even though he had been thinking the same thing.

"Afraid not Boyscout." Victor changed the image to a satellite scan that indicated power sources. Many were in the red and yellow but scattered pinpoints showed purple. "These," he indicated the purple, "Are some of the weapon's energy signatures – and the signature is unlike anything I have been able to find on Earth."

"Your meteor rocks." Clark nodded and Oliver eased down to the couch. They may not be meteor rocks but he was not about to take that chance, he would not let Clark take that chance. He remembered Lex's recent visit and decided that risky as it was they had to find a way to take the Crimson Balthazar out. If he was right then it was the last 33.1 facility, after this Lex would have to let the program die. The expression that Lex had shown before he left came to mind and Oliver saw it as a flicker of desperation. He had to wonder if Lex was crazy enough to…

"Gentleman," he announced, "What we need is a plan that relies not on our enemies weaknesses but his strengths."

OQOQOQOQ

After an hour the others left leaving Clark and Oliver alone.

"Bold plan," said Clark as he moved towards the Green Arrow room.

Oliver could tell Clark was unhappy with what Oliver was suggesting. Thankfully he had not objected too much during the meeting but it seems he was building up to argue against the action now. It was not that he didn't want to hear Clark out but Oliver was in no mood to justify his plan, especially since he had to continually avoid drooling at the sight of Clark in green figure hugging leather. "Clark – I need a favour." The other man stopped and looked back. "Two actually – one… forget about the plan for now."

"And two?"

Oliver walked towards Clark, using the limp to turn his gait noticeably predatory. He noticed with satisfaction that Clark's eyes turned from slight anger to anticipation.

"Leave the suit on."

The brunette looked warily at Oliver and he continued to sidle up until they were only a step apart. Saying nothing Oliver let his gaze wander up and down, from the green leggings to the nape of his neck. He knew that the lust and want would be evident in his own eyes but Clark had seen that earlier. Now he was letting Clark see the predator in him, the inner Oliver who went after what he wanted and always got his prey. The tall, dark haired incredibly beautiful man before him was quickly learning who was doing the real hunting tonight.

Clark licked his lips nervously and it was enough to make Oliver pounce. Pushing him against the wall Oliver ran his hands up and down the green leather, pressing hard enough to feel the firm muscles underneath. He got a satisfying gasp from Clark and the leather creaked slightly as he adjusted his position to let Oliver know how excited he was. Putting a cast clad hand on the back of Clark's head Oliver moved in and nipped his ear, not worried he was going to hurt him but knowing he would feel it. Literally knowing the uniform inside out Oliver used his other hand to rip the front vest open and he immediately went to work on Clark's chest. Running his tongue around a nipple Oliver was gratified to feel Clark buck in response and whisper Oliver's name over and over like a mantra.

Taking a moment Oliver leered up at Clark. The brunette looked down at the same time and Oliver saw in them an instant reflection of his own feelings. A mixture of disbelief that this was actually happening but knowledge that they wanted it to keep happening; did that mean something more than lust and attraction? Right now Oliver could not form enough of a concurrent stream of thought to work it out. Rising up he stripped Clark of the rest of the uniform, leaving him only in the green patterned leggings. He stepped back to admire the sight and his jaw dropped in amazement. He had seen Clark naked earlier but it had been rushed and the lack of drugs had still been affecting him. Besides an almost naked Clark in the remains of the Green Arrow uniform had that little something extra that just did it for Oliver.

A small uplift of Clark's lips turned his entire face truly lecherous and Oliver went to speak. He was interrupted by a gust of wind and suddenly found himself standing in only his underwear. Thankfully he had been wearing his most expensive, and he believed best defining pair. The appreciative stare from Clark assured him that they had been a good choice. Taking a quick glance around Oliver saw the tattered remains of his jeans, Clark shrugged in apology and Oliver so did not care.

He leapt up, rather awkwardly with his injured leg but he made it, onto Clark and wrapped his legs around him. The other took his weight without problem and Oliver locked his lips onto Clarks. This close together the friction and skin contact got them both excited very quickly. It was with disappointment that Oliver realised he would not last much longer – the look on Clark's face told him he was close as well.

Letting Clark's arms hold him in place Oliver plunged a hand down and released Clark from his leggings. Pulling down his own briefs Oliver wrapped his hand around them both and started to slow pump. The heat built quickly and sweat poured out across his body, it was with some satisfaction that he saw the same happen to Clark – some things did affect him after-all. One of Clark's hands slid down Oliver's back and under the elastic, gripping and kneading his arse. He could hear Clark panting, matching his own and Oliver speeded up. The familiar warmth suddenly swelled and Oliver thrust as he continued to jerk them both. They groaned in unison and Oliver slumped in Clark's arms, trusting that the other man would not drop him. He let his head rest on Clark's shoulder and chuckled with the little energy he had left. Deep rumbling from Clark revealed he was doing the same and neither needed to speak. Once again they knew what the other was thinking. It was the relief and excitement that what they had just done was both fantastic and so right and best of all there was the embracing trust that, although already there, had just became unbreakable.

Tbc…


	6. Chapter 6

**This is Not the End **

_By Ashtakra_

_Story: This is Not the End_

_Pairing: Oliver/Clark_

_Rating: Mature audience_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Warning: MM slash, violence and evil Lex_

_Spoilers: none_

_Summary: The end game is here as both the plans of the Justice League and Lex Luthor intersect – with Oliver Queen, temporarily on leave as the Green Arrow, stuck right in the middle. Clark must learn what trust really is and Lex's slide into insane super-villain accelerates._

Chapter 6

"There's no need to look so smug."

Victor ignored A.C.'s jibe and smiled to himself. Perhaps the guys were right and he did have a future as a matchmaker. It had been so tempting to keep the meeting going just to see if Ollie would break and jump Kent. There had certainly been enough heated looks between the two and the sight had been like something from a romantic slapstick comedy. A laugh that he turned into a cough escaped Victor's throat. Ollie had sat there, dressed in Clark's blue t-shirt, sneaking peeks at Clark, dressed in Oliver's Green Arrow outfit. How he had got through the briefing and planning session without losing it Victor would never know but now he was letting the humour spill out.

A nudge from A.C. brought out a chuckle and he almost had to wipe a tear from his eye. "They would have got together anyway you know." Bart interjected.

"Are you kidding?" retorted Victor. "Without help those two would have continued to dance around to no effect – with us having to endure it."

"You make a good point," answered Bart grudgingly and Victor noticed the sourness in his voice.

A.C. ruffled the shorter man's hair. "Don't worry – you'll still be Ollie's favourite."

"Shut-up fish stick – or shall I remind you of those workout sessions you and Ollie have that seem to go on," he flashed around to A.C.'s other side before the man could grab him, "And on."

"Enough – both of you," Victor said as stern as he could manage with a grin still on his face. "We have a lot to do if this plan is going to work."

"If?" two voices asked.

"Have you ever known one of our plans to go off without a hitch?"

He was greeted by silence.

LLLLLLLLLLLL

Flipping through photo after photo Lex hand to stop his hands from shaking. The Green Arrow was being spotted from one side of Metropolis to the other, sometimes with only minutes between sightings. Impossible? Lex had learnt the hard way that the word impossible was difficult to nail down in a world of aliens and meteor induced mutations. Somehow Oliver Queen was connected with all of this, even if not the Arrow himself Lex would bet that Queen was bankrolling the operation.

"Smug bastard," muttered Lex and crumpled a photo showing the Green Arrow grinning up at a security camera. Activating his computer it brought up a collection of stills from past 33.1 facilities – every one showed the Green Arrow in action. Transferring the footage to the wall screens Lex walked up and down them, trying to discern if there were any noticeable differences. Unfortunately there were not, not even his best analysts could find any, and the city's footage was not good enough for comparisons.

One photo remained separate from the others. It was a shot of Oliver and Clark having a morning coffee at Starbucks. They were both laughing and Lex had fired a secretary who had inadvertently seen it and commented on how cute a couple they were. Lex wanted to tear it into pieces and then burn them and then… then he knew the anger and betrayal would still remain. The object of his anger needed to be destroyed, not just the image.

CKCKCKCKCK

As Oliver walked along the sidewalk a van slowed and pulled up beside him. Three masked figures leapt out and bundled him up, shoving him back into the van and speeding off. In a side alley Clark watched and clenched his fists in anger, but resisted interfering. The plan was risky for all of them and it was now in action – if he jumped in to protect Oliver the others would be in greater danger. Tapping his ear he spoke softly, "Boyscout to Watchtower – the pea is in the pod." She responded in the affirmative and Clark speeded off to the rendezvous, all the while regretting two things: allowing Oliver to put himself out as bait, and letting Bart choose the code words.

OQOQOQOQOQOQ

The hood was removed and Oliver squinted at the sudden bright light. He didn't recognise the room but the décor was familiar, he was at Luthorcorp. Bingo! He had expected a damp basement or empty warehouse but it seemed Lex was not worried about showing his hand. That was both excellent for the plan but possibly deadly for Oliver – Lex might just decide to put a bullet in his brain the minute he walked in.

With hands and legs tied Oliver could only move his head. He turned as Lex waltzed in, a silver pistol clutched in his hand and a snarl on his face. "Oliver Queen," he came up close and grabbed Oliver by the jaw. "How's things Ollie? Anything new in your life – no?" He wasn't giving Oliver a chance to answer and ploughed on. "Me – I've been working on a few things but I've got this little problem. Actually more like a big problem, come on – you know who I'm talking about."

"Santa Claus. He's found out how naughty you've been."

Lex smirked but Oliver saw the coldness in his eyes. He knew that he would have to tread carefully but if he didn't rile the other man at least a little Lex would suspect he was up to something. It was paramount that Lex believe he had complete control.

A photo of the Green Arrow was held to his face. "Recognise him?"

"Who doesn't?" Oliver shrugged. "I thought he just picked on petty thieves Lex, what's wrong – short of money?"

His comment was answered with a fist to his jaw. His head ringed a little and he had to shake to get some vision back. Usually he could take a hit like that easily but the recent injury and painkillers had taken it out of him. "All you have to do is ask Lex, I'll lend a few bucks." Another punch caught him in the mouth and he immediately tasted blood.

"I don't have the patience for this Oliver. Your charm may work on farm boys but not me."

Oliver laughed inside at Lex's obvious jealousy. If this was just about the two of them he would taunt the other man, but there was a lot more at stake. He had caught a glimpse of Lex's watch and that meant that any moment now phase two should be starting. Lex would have to be strung along for a little longer. He spat, a line of drool and blood sticking to his lips. "Leave Clark out of this Lex! Whatever it is you want has nothing to do with him."

"That's where you are so wrong," Lex sneered. The next blow left Oliver breathless and in his mind he urged the team on, time was not on their side.

_Gotham City_

The guard enjoyed a cigarette and watched the smoke escape into the night. It was a clear night, and cold to boot. That made it easier to hear sounds from far off so he figured he could take it easy tonight. This part of the old industrial sector was pretty much deserted so anyone approaching would be easily identified. Walking up to his partner he offered one but the other man declined. A revving engine in the distance drew their attention and they looked down the road. A single light was rapidly approaching as was the volume of the engine. It was now easily recognisable as a motor bike, a very powerful motor bike.

"We have a contact approaching on the south side, request back-up," he spoke into his radio before moving onto the road, holding up a hand to stop the rider. He barely had time to realise the bike was not slowing down before the figure on the bike seemed to just lift off. Moments later a sharp pain in his arm was followed by his vision fading. As hearing was last to go he heard the dull thump of an explosion.

CKCKCKCK

Setting the cruise control to maximum Clark jumped up and off the bike. With his enhanced senses everything slowed down. The bike continued on without him and he flipped a somersault, coming around holding twin mini-cross bows. Here's hoping the practice worked he thought as he fired the stun bolts. The double thump of the guards hitting the ground was followed by himself landing in a crouch – it wasn't necessary but the Green Arrow was a human, not an alien who could fly. The Ducati continued on towards its target, hitting the heavy doors at two hundred twenty kilometres per hour. The C4 detonated and the metal doors were torn apart. The explosion reflected in his glasses and Clark allowed a grin of enjoyment. Dangerous as this was he was really beginning to understand the guys a bit more.

"Green Arrow to Impulse, I've huffed and I've puffed and the house is down."

OQOQOQOQOQ

"Sir, the Gotham facility reports contact." Oliver watched carefully as Lex received the news. He could see the conflict on the other's face and understood. Part of Lex wanted to deal with Oliver now, the other part, the control freak – had to oversee the operation. This is what Oliver had been counting on. The fact that Lex could never allow a subordinate to direct his most elaborate trap. The conflict continued and Oliver could see Lex's finger caress the trigger guard; he was seriously considering offing Oliver here and now.

"What's wrong Lex," he muttered through clenched teeth, his jaw too sore to move. "Your underpaid workers going on strike, really should have offered them a health plan you know."

That did the trick and Lex slipped the gun into his jacket. "Bring the equipment in here, I will supervise this personally." In next to no time they had three plasma screens and a lap-top set up across from Oliver. This more than anything let Oliver know that Lex intended to kill him when this was over; he just wanted Oliver to experience the defeat first.

The screens powered up and showed various footage of the Gotham 33.1 facility, fake facility Oliver reminded himself. At least it better be or they some serious problems and Clark would be in even greater danger. Their plan relied on Lex not wasting meteor rock in a trap. A square in the top right showed a doorway on fire and figures out the front moving about. Lex touched a button and it zoomed in, he turned to Oliver and smirked. A figure in green could be seen fighting about a dozen black clad mercenaries, Oliver could tell by their movement they were no ordinary guards. He smirked back at Lex as the Green Arrow deflected, punched and used his mini-cross bows to take out the mercenaries, all in a matter of seconds.

CKCKCKCKCK

Leaning back to avoid the slashing knife Clark had to wait what seemed a lifetime to let it pass before spinning and chopping the attacker on the neck. He crumpled satisfactorily and Clark quickly x-rayed all the bodies. Some had broken bones but none were in serious danger, just unconscious or in too much pain to move. All without using super-speed or showing too much strength; the nights in Metropolis as the Green Arrow were really paying off. He jogged through the entrance and tapped his earpiece. "Groom is over the threshold."

A gust of wind answered him and Bart was standing there. "And the bride is all a gushing." He fluttered his eyelashes before putting on some shaded glasses.

"We really need to discuss the use of code Impulse." Clark's voice boomed out, the synthesiser doing its job. Bart just laughed and took off, Clark having to jog normally – never know when a camera was on.

LLLLLLLLLL

Anger mixed with satisfaction flowed through Lex's veins. He was relieved they were taking the bait but they had taken out skilled soldiers with little effort, correction – he had taken them out. Seeing it with his own eyes Lex had to finally concede Oliver was not the Green Arrow, but he was still deserving of Lex's hate. After tonight his only choice was to either wipe Oliver's memory or put a bullet in his head – the bullet option was looking good. Especially if Oliver kept giving him those arrogant smiles.

"Hold back until we have confirmation," he ordered his team on the ground. "I want them all in the cage before we lock the door." Since there was a spare moment he quickly walked over and smacked Oliver on the side of the head, a gash opening up. Oliver looked at him with shock. "Just reminding you Ollie – you're not forgotten."

CKCKCKCK

The metal bars smashed easily after being shot with a freeze arrow, one of Oliver's newest inventions. They ran into what should have been the central control area – to be faced with a vast area of nothing. Heavy steel walls and a roof surrounded them, apart from their entry point. "I thought this was meant to be a trap," whispered Bart. In answer a steel partition slammed down over the bars and they could hear locking mechanisms sliding into place.

"Oh," he sighed and threw his backpack to Clark. Opening it up Clark pulled out the plastic bundles and when he stretched one out he gave Bart a disgusted look. "You've got to be kidding me."

OQOQOQOQOQ

His head felt like one big bruise and the blood loss wasn't helping. Focus! Oliver willed his eyes to see what was on the screen. One of Lex's cronies was speaking on the video link. "We have confirmed four persons in the containment area sir, no heat signatures but they probably have some kind of stealth suits on. The gas should have disabled them by now."

"Fine," snapped Lex, his excitement palpable to everyone in the room. "Get in their and secure them, I want them ready for transport immediately." A tense wait followed before a visibly pale crony returned to the screen.

"Um, sir… there is a problem."

"Wha-." Lex's question died on his lips as a figure was held up to the screen, it was a blow up doll, complete with big red lips and blushed cheeks. It was also painted with a green outfit and a big heart on the chest, with the word Lex scrawled inside. Lex simply exploded and whipped out the gun, firing three shots into the screen. "Out!" He leant on the desk, breathing heavily. "Everybody out right now!" The room cleared very quickly so it was just the two of them. For Oliver this was the most risky moment. If Lex just lost it he would kill Oliver and be done with it. The plan was hinged on something else though, the ability of Lex to always be outthinking an opponent.

Oliver stayed absolutely silent. Not sure what would set him off he opted for being furniture. After a minute Lex finally seemed to have his breathing under control and sidled up to Oliver. "Tell me Oliver," he whispered, using the gun to caress the edge of Oliver's head wound. "Are you in on this – is it just another ruse to humiliate me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Oliver quietly.

"Liar!" screamed Lex and put the barrel to Oliver's temple. "You come here and take what's mine – you dare to mock me even now."

Spittle from Lex's lips sprayed across Oliver and he could not hide the fear in his eyes. He had been relying on a coherent Lex, one that would think logically. This side of Lex, the crazy paranoid, was not good news. "I promise you Lex," he tried to say without stuttering. "I don't want to mock you – those days are over, I am not that boy who hurt you anymore."

"Hurt?" Lex pressed the gun in, hard enough to bruise. "You arrogant bastard – you think you have the power to hurt me?"

"I think I understand your pain Lex."

"You understand nothing!" Lex removed the gun and smashed it into Oliver's nose. The pain flared through his face, blood gushed out and flowed around his mouth. He couldn't speak, couldn't respond. The pain was too much and if he opened his mouth the blood would probably choke him. That seemed to be Lex's plan as he forced Oliver's head back and squeezing his cheeks forced his lips apart. His mouth quickly filled up with blood and he couldn't breath, his collapsed nose allowing no air through either. Releasing a cough, blood sprayed out and he managed a quick gulp of air.

Lex, although copping the spray just grinned, the blood across his face providing the right tinge of red to make it truly demonic. "The world will know that Lex Luthor is not to be toyed with – that anyone who goes up against me will ultimately fail."

His vision started to blur from pain and lack of oxygen. Oliver managed to gargle the one name that he and Lex had in common. "Clark." It had an effect and Lex paused, staring hard at Oliver before releasing him. Able to bend forwards he spat out all the blood and sucked in the precious air.

"Clark," said Lex dejectedly. "He chose you, after all these years he chose you. Just like she chose him, just like my father chose him – never me, always it's about Clark Kent."

Oliver could feel his heart beating way too fast and he couldn't get his breath back. His body was going into shock and through it all he felt the cold tip of the barrel once again pressed into his head. "There's nothing Clark Kent can have," whispered Lex, "That I can't take away."

His finger tightened on the trigger, Oliver could see the nail whiten as he squeezed.

_**Queen Penthouse, 1 hour earlier:**_

Checking his weapons for the last time Clark made ready to leave. He was still tempted to go and rescue Oliver. He knew the plan, knew it required risk on everyone's part but Oliver's most of all. It was not that Lex was capable of kidnapping that worried Clark, it was everything after that. Realising he did not have the glasses Clark x-rayed the apartment to find them. An outline was revealed in the couch so he scooped them out but instantly saw they were not the ones he had been using. These were, he remembered, the ones Oliver had worn in the Arctic.

He checked the time and there was plenty left before the final rendezvous with Bart – for some reason he felt the need to watch the rest. Previously he had found it an invasion of privacy but now… he didn't know but just felt it was right to watch it. He activated the upload and once playing he skipped through the sections he had already seen. He let it play from Oliver's message for Impulse.

"Impulse, like the others you'll be taken care of but I need to tell you how sorry I am. I promised to be there for you amigo." Clark laughed at that, knowing how Bart would love it. "Guess I'm breaking that promise – but stay with the team and take care of each other. The world still needs you. I know that you always feel like you have so much to live up to – but the man who became impulse is already a hero, just you remember that." As Clark watched a mixture of despair and fear sweep over Oliver before he visibly pulled it together. Wiping away a tear he flinched before continuing. "Tell Lois that I always wanted the best for her. Tell her that my biggest regret is not leaving but not telling her everything. She deserves better than that."

Oliver suddenly blanched and looked like he was going to be sick. After some deep breathing his expression suddenly changed. It was more relaxed and his eyes had a brightness to them that Clark easily recognised. "Boyscout." He paused as his gaze seemed to focus on something else, the windscreen guessed Clark. "I'm not sure if you know it Boyscout – but I pretty much fell for you back in Metropolis." A tear visibly fell this time but Oliver did not brush it away. "And my feelings haven't changed. In a different world – in a better world, there would have been time."

Clark smiled warmly, even though he had not known his feelings were reciprocated Oliver had revealed everything. Would he have done the same Clark had to ask himself?

"We never do seem to have enough time do we? You know when you live a life like mine you can't help but have regrets, but even though I'll never get to know you like I want to, I am so thankful that we met. There is just something about you Boyscout; it's more than just those underwear model good looks." Clark barked a laugh at that, if anyone was obsessed with underwear it was Oliver. "You have such integrity and so much courage but it's more than that… you just engender trust – I have never placed so much of myself in one person. I knew the moment I met you that we would have something special." Oliver paused to cough, the cold knew Clark, would be robbing him of the moisture in his throat. "I kept promising myself to visit Metropolis just to see you – but fear won out. The truth is I have been afraid to get close to anyone since my parents died." Tears now glistened in Clark's eyes, mirroring Oliver's. "Lois opened the door and inadvertently let you in… know that of all the amazing people I've met, with all their abilities, I believe that it will be you who is the greatest hero this world will ever know. Don't let doubt and mistrust ruin you Boyscout. I-." A sob escaped Oliver's lips and from his expression he must have thought his time was almost up. "I would have loved to share the world with you. Remember that Boyscout, remember me."

Clark stood up and cleared his eyes. He walked out to the balcony and slid the glasses on, they appeared to work fine. The skyline was clear this time of night and some lightning flashed on the horizon. Taking a deep breath Clark knew now that he would follow the mission. While he wanted to go and save Oliver it was part of that trust to let Oliver do his job even at the risk of his life. It is what they do, it was the world they were in and Clark was part of that world – now more than ever.

OQOQOQOQOQ

A loud incessant beeping permeated the room and as Oliver held his breath Lex eased off the pressure and finally removed the pistol from his head. The madness faded from his eyes and Oliver allowed a shallow breath. Lex walked over to the computer. "What!"

A picture of a man in blue fatigues popped up, the deck of a ship in the background. Behind his back Oliver clenched a fist and felt the button secreted in his cast click into place. The adrenaline pumped through his system, the near death experiences were becoming too common-place, even for him. "You ordered we report anything unusual sir – we're being buffeted by some very strong waves."

"You're on the ocean you idiot! That's hardly unusual."

"It is when the waves are coming from every direction and the sky is clear."

Lex pressed a button, pausing the image. He looked into space, ignoring Oliver completely and spoke to himself. "They attack Gotham when they know it's a trap." He rubbed his own temple with the gun and Oliver could see the intelligent and rational Lex coming back on-line. "They've turned my trap into their decoy." He slapped the button again. "Go to full alert – they know where you are!"

The image flickered and showed nothing for a second, then a very panicked man appeared. The same as before but his expression was now stricken. "Too late Mr Luthor! The proximity alarms just went off and we have lost all power to the weapons system." He checked a handheld pad then yelled to some people off screen to get to sector six. "The hull has been compromised sir; I don't know how they're doing it but all our defences have been breached – urgh!" He went suddenly rigged then collapsed. A dark figure walked up to camera, coming into focus as the Green Arrow – he smiled faintly then shot out the camera.

"Damn it!" yelled Lex and began furiously tapping buttons. Various pictures came up; showing parts of what must be the ship. In every one there were either blasted doors or slumped bodies. He called desperately for a status report but received nothing. Slamming a fist on the table he muttered quietly and Oliver could not make it out. Finally defeat entered Lex's body language and he typed in a new set of commands. Oliver's mouth went dry with excitement as he saw he screen come up with a red interface. The writing now read 'hit enter to engage detonation sequence'.

"Lex,' croaked Oliver. "Your people are on board – you'll kill them all."

A set of eyes with madness creeping back in stared back. "Worth it to kill the Green Arrow."

"Nothing is worth killing for Lex – a friend taught me that."

The pistol once again pointed Oliver's way but this time Oliver just smiled.

"See you in hell Oliver Queen," snarled Lex, cocking the weapon.

"Not today Lex Luthor," a deep voice interrupted. Lex spun to face it and Oliver wanted to laugh in victory. At the door stood Victor and the Green Arrow, with a bolt aimed at Lex's chest.

"Drop the gun Luthor." Lex surprisingly complied and his jaw just dropped. Clark glanced Oliver's way and even beneath the glasses his expression radiated anger, concern and restraint. Oliver was willing the restraint to win out – the last thing they needed was for Clark to run over like a concerned lover, which of course he was.

Victor walked right up to Lex, looked at the screens and tapped his temple. The pictures flickered and changed. The man in blue was back, yelling at the screen but there was no sound. The other screens showed everything perfectly normal, doors intact and security walking their beats. Lex swore loudly then laughed dejectedly. Pulling him aside Clark touched a button on the lap-top. "This is the Green Arrow, you have two minutes to abandon ship – then I sink it."

"What the hell?" responded the man. "Mr Luthor what's going on?"

Clark indicated the monitor with the cross-bow. The defeat on Lex's face was complete but he shook his head. Clark just shrugged. "Your boss has rigged the ship with explosives and I have a hand on the trigger – believe me and live, ignore me and," he leaned in close to the microphone, "Boom!" Oliver was impressed; Clark was being decidedly 'Green Arrow'. Checking his watch Clark pushed Lex further away, letting Victor hold him.

"Mr Queen," he said, the voice echoing in Oliver's head. Now that the excitement was over the pain and discomfort was returning. His nose had stopped bleeding but his entire face and front was covered in it and it was already clotting. Clark cut his restraints and Oliver fell forward, prevented from hitting the floor by a pair of green clad hands.

"I'm fine, but for a moment there I thought you weren't going to make it" he whispered. Clark's expression tightened, the anger came on like a light globe and Clark swung to Lex.

"You were going to kill him! You would have killed your own people! You would kill me." He said the last quietly and Lex just shrugged.

"Even if you had succeeded in all these things Luthor – you would still fail."

Lex struggled against Victor, sensing that the Green Arrow in front of him was about to get nasty. He was not far wrong, the threat radiated off Clark like heat off a radiator.

"You will fail because you can't avoid it forever. You can twist it and even run from it but you can't kill justice Luthor, because justice is not just one man." He held up an arrow, one with a silver tip that glistened with a green tinge, he twisted the point and it started to glow red. "There are many who will take up the mantle. Fight all you like but you will never be free of me Lex Luthor…" Clark ripped open Lex's shirt and planted the arrow point flat on his chest. Lex groaned but refused to scream as his flesh sizzled. "Justice will prevail." Clark spun and hit the keyboard and that's when the darkness claimed Oliver.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Metropolis_

Five on one were good odds figured Bobby, even when facing off against the Green Arrow. How good could he be? They advanced on him and he grinned from beneath the hood. "Guys, c'mon – how 'bout a fair fight?"

Bobby laughed and clicked his fingers, they ran at him. A blur of green hands and boots soon brought their confidence to an end as one by one they were knocked to the ground, or in Bobby's case slammed against the rooftop door. Time to end this thought Bobby and reached inside his jacket. The Green Arrow sensed his movement and swung around with his bow in hand, he fired an arrow.

Thunk!

Bobby opened his mouth in astonishment, the legendary Green Arrow, renowned bowman and said to be able to deflect a bullet with a single arrowhead – had missed him. The arrow stuck quivering several inches from his shoulder. Big mistake knew Bobby and pulled out the gun, too late though as a fist connected with his jaw and swiped the gun from his hand. Looking up at the Green Arrow he saw the man glaring at his missed shot.

Thumping on the door at his back announced the arrival of the police and the Green Arrow grabbed the shaft from the wall and ran to the roof's edge. With a lazy wave in Bobby's direction he leapt off into empty space without a single sound. Crawling to the edge he looked over but there was nothing for Bobby to see but an empty alleyway. The Green Arrow had disappeared into thin air.

OQOQOQOQOQ

He unclipped the tether that had lowered him to the ground and walked up to his bike, muttering all the while. A sense he was being watched made him look up and he smiled. "Clark – come to check on me?"

Moving forward Clark eyed him up and down. "No blood, not even a scratch. Must be a novel experience for you?"

"I'm not sure this new found humour is a good thing Clark." Looking from side to side and obviously finding the coast clear Clark came even closer and put his palm to Oliver's cheek. Oliver leaned into the warmth and his anger at his earlier mis-shot evaporated. He was just out of practice, nothing to do with his arm. Also, if he tried really hard he could ignore that his wrist shook when at full stretch on the bow.

He patted the bike. "Give you a ride? Must be my turn."

"We keeping score?" laughed Clark but did not let Oliver answer and instead jumped on the back. Slipping on the helmet Oliver slid in front and started the engine. The deep growl reverberated through them and the raw power excited him. Clark must have sensed it and wrapped his arms around Oliver's waist, precariously close to more intimate parts.

Revving the engine Oliver took off, raising the front wheel easily with, he suspected, a little gravity defying power from Clark. The speed and the spray from the newly wet roads hid Clark from prying eyes and they raced through the city and out into the countryside.

Smallville, Kent Farm

Martha Kent greeted Oliver warmly and gave his face a close inspection. She knew a little of what had happened but insisted they tell her only pieces – as a Senator there were just some things she should not know. Nodding in satisfaction at the healed injuries she turned to Clark, not before she noticed the look the boys gave each other. It was a look known the world over – she's my mother just put up with it. "Everyone's already inside," she said after giving Clark a hug. "It was just the two of you we were waiting on."

It was Martha who had insisted on the dinner, with the excuse that it was Bart's birthday. While that was as good a reason as any she knew they needed a release from their recent adventures. She also knew they needed a place where they could speak freely and relax. Here at Clark's home that was possible. Once they were all seated and birthday greetings were done they ate. If Clark had been difficult to keep fed then a roomful of heroes was almost impossible.

As the night wore on and their troubles became more distant, and seemingly less important Martha smiled to herself and the only troubled light in her eyes was when she looked at where Clark sat, because that was where Jonathon would sit. He caught her expression and reached across, squeezing her hand gently. The moment passed as Bart made yet another play for Chloe, who politely declined to the laughter of everyone.

Searching around the table Martha knew that finally Clark had found a place to belong. Here amongst these brave souls she saw more than just a group teaming together but a family. Oliver sat, like a big brother teasing his siblings but everyone knew he would die for any one of them. Next was Victor, always so thoughtful and observant. He returned her stare with a knowing nod and the silent communication passed unnoticed between them. Turning to Arthur she almost blushed, so much like a young Jonathon he was. His journey was different she guessed, it would take him other places but for now he was a brother to this group, and his courage was unquestioned. Sitting by him was Bart and Martha wanted to do two things, reach across and give him a big hug, then slap him. That was his gift she thought, you loved him but he just drove everyone insane. If Oliver was the elder then Bart was the kid brother, and that meant they all might give him hell but Martha knew they would stand against any who wanted to hurt him. Across from Bart was Chloe, good naturedly blocking Bart's advances and pretending to be annoyed – her eyes showed the truth however. She was secretly revelling in the attention and why not? Too often Chloe had to take a back seat while others stepped forward. Martha knew that feeling all too well, at least here Chloe was one of them, part of the League: the family.

She noticed Chloe flick a glance at Clark and then Oliver and Martha hummed thoughtfully in her head. A few times tonight she had seen the same glance from others in regard to her son and Oliver Queen. That was interesting and as any good mother would do she would get to the bottom of whatever was going on, but not yet. As she saw Clark laugh at something Oliver said she wondered how he fit in. His place was different from Oliver's. They looked up to him, that much was clear. Each had, in their own way, learnt valuable lessons from knowing him and he them. One day, she both hoped and feared, Clark would lead them and others like them.

"And what about you Mrs Kent," asked Victor politely. "Do you think Oliver's nose seems a little crooked now?"

"Well now," answered Martha diplomatically. "I think any injury gained nobly can only add character." Her reply brought fresh laughter and Oliver saluted her with his glass. It did not go unnoticed to Martha that Clark absently put his hand on Oliver's as he whispered something in his ear. This night was certainly going to be an interesting one; she just knew that without any doubt.

CKCKCKCKCK

While Bart was slicing up his cake Clark slipped quietly out onto the porch. He had not enjoyed such a night in a very long time but needed a moment to think. The night was crystal clear and he had almost forgotten the simple pleasure of staring at the stars. After destroying the Crimson Balthazar there had been little time for celebration, with Oliver needing medical care and working out how to deal with Lex. In the end there was not much to do about Lex, evidence was hard to produce and they really didn't need the police looking in to their own activities. So Lex was free for now.

Oliver's injuries had healed quickly but not entirely and Clark had given up trying to talk him into more rest. Less than two weeks had passed and he was insisting on going out as the Green Arrow again. Clark had not objected too strongly to that, while at first enjoying being the Green Arrow he didn't like where it was taking him. Wearing a mask worked for Oliver but for Clark it allowed him to go beyond his normal boundaries. Branding Lex had been a swift and ill-thought response to what had been done to Oliver. He did not regret it, but worried what he might do next time.

"Your father used to have that look, every time he thought he had been too tough on you."

"Mom," Clark relaxed his face and made space for her to lean into him. "Do you miss him, on nights like this?"

"In a way, but it's not painful. He would have loved it, and he'd be so proud of what you have all done."

"Yeah, right before he lectured me about keeping a low profile."

"Oh Clark," sighed Martha. "He always knew that one day you would have to leave all this behind. He, like me, wanted to protect you for as long as possible."

"I know," agreed Clark. "But things are different now. A lot has changed lately and I just hope that you understand." Her expression told him she would and he wanted to tell her about Oliver but the words stuck on his tongue. It was not that he doubted her; he knew she would be fine with it, or at least be supportive. His worry was that she had so much to think about at the moment, her election, the farm and all the people that relied on her. She needn't have to also worry about what further harassment Clark would face for being different yet again.

Once again his mother surprised him with her insight. "I will always be here for you; you don't have to protect me from the truth." Her eyes flicked inside and she smiled warmly. "I like Oliver, he is good for you I think – you've certainly been much happier lately."

"Mom… I wanted to tell you."

"Ah," she interrupted him. "I don't expect you to tell me everything. Your life is yours to live Clark, you must do what you believe is right."

At his frown she clasped his face. "What is right for you Clark, not what others say should be. Your heart will not lead you astray."

"It has before," he muttered darkly.

"You faced an impossible choice with Lana, and sometimes we make a bad choice and have to live with it – fortunately you can always try to make better ones in the future."

He laughed. "Oliver said something like that once."

"Clever man, I like him more all the time."

"So do I. We're good together Mom – I trust him with my life."

Martha Kent smiled and kissed Clark on the cheek. "Good enough for me."

GAGAGAGAGAGA

Sighting his cross-bow at the other man Oliver saw almost too late he already had his own weapon sighted. Oliver spun to the side using the wall to spoil the shot. Two bullets ricocheted only inches from his head and he dropped to the ground. Leaning sideways he brought the cross-bow back and fired, not even seeing if he connected. He boldly left his protected cover and stalked towards the man, sure that he was paralysed by the bolt – he was wrong. A gun barrel still pointed his way coughed out two more bullets, slamming into his chest. He absorbed some of the kinetic energy by falling back to the floor – his chest felt like it had been crushed and he had to suck in the air between clenched teeth.

The shooter stood over him, chuckling while staring at the twin bullet stubs embedded in Oliver's vest. "All too human after all eh Arrow?" He pointed a finger at him like a gun and cocked a thumb, making a pow! noise before turning and running off. Oliver remained on the floor, trying to get his breath back and wondering if he had just cracked some more ribs. He was also hoping that the guy would not change his mind and come back. That was so stupid! Even at his best it was possible that the bolt may not have worked, to not check was just asking for trouble.

Another part of him was surprised Clark had not suddenly appeared to save the day. He was almost sure the brunette had been keeping a covert eye on him, protecting Oliver from the shadows. It was great to know that Clark trusted he was back on game but his belief that Clark was watching had made him arrogant. He was not invulnerable; the aches in his leg, arm, chest, head, jaw and nose reminded him of that. Maybe it was time to rethink a few things?

Finally able to breath normally he returned to his bike and just sat for a while pondering what the hell he was doing. He didn't blame Clark but since his stint as the Green Arrow Oliver had been feeling a little overwhelmed. The things Clark could do made left Oliver in awe, his whole team did. Apart from Chloe he was the only ordinary human, and he had his suspicions about her. All too human? Hell yes and paying for it. Starting the bike he drove slowly home, this night of crime fighting was definitely over.

CKCKCKCKCKCK

"They're looking at us again," whispered Clark. The man sitting across from him just shrugged. Oliver may be used to people recognising him and staring but Clark found it completely unnerving. Especially as he had spent most of his life trying to remain hidden.

He had to admit though; the restaurant was amazing perched up here on the thirtieth floor. The view was spectacular and they could see much of greater Metropolis – the Daily Planet and the Luthorcorp buildings were a prominent sight. Unlike most high class venues this wasn't too opulent and the staff even seemed genuinely friendly. For once Clark did not feel too out of place amongst the high and mighty – except for the fact people kept sneaking glances at him and Oliver. "Aren't you worried what they might think," pushed Clark.

In answer Oliver suddenly leaned across the table and kissed Clark, making sure he lingered long enough for everyone to see. "There," said Oliver smartly. "Now I know what they'll be thinking."

Once he regained the ability to think Clark raised an eyebrow. "You're up to something – this is the third time we've been out, and they've all been… very public."

Oliver paused and turned his puppy dog eyes on Clark. "Don't you want to be seen with me, are you embarrassed by me?"

"Ha!" snorted Clark. "Don't bother trying to side-step the question – I'm the king of disseminating remember." That made Oliver stop his act and Clark allowed a small smile of victory. Compared to Lex, Oliver was easy to read and you didn't have to watch everything you did, or said. There was still times however when he saw the scheming billionaire side of Oliver Queen rise up – like now.

"Fine," capitulated Oliver. "The truth is I'm using you Clark."

"Really," Clark said with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

Oliver nodded enthusiastically. "In more ways than you think. First Oliver Queen needs to be seen out and about with," he jiggled his arm, the wrist still strapped, "His terrible boating injuries."

"While the Green Arrow continues his war on crime," finished Clark. "And why else drag me to all the best places in town?"

He was answered by a mumble that even his hearing couldn't make out. "Couldn't quite catch that Ollie?"

"I…" Oliver waved a fork in the air. "In this town the only way to be really noticed is to go out with someone hotter than yourself."

"I, you. Hotter? Did you just?"

"It's a compliment Clark, learn how to accept it."

"It was designed to side track me."

Oliver reached across and grabbed Clark's hand. "Doesn't mean it's not true."

"Stop it," said Clark with mock anger.

Oliver paused as an older couple moved up. They made small talk with Oliver and by their conversation Clark could tell they were close business associates. He made ready to be invisible but Oliver had other ideas. "Mr Wentworth, Mrs Wentworth – may I present," he put a hand on Clark's neck, "My boyfriend Clark Kent." Somehow Clark mumbled a hello and shook hands with Mr Wentworth. They seemed unfazed by Oliver's introduction.

"Clark Kent?" said Mrs Wentworth thoughtfully. "I believe I've heard the name – you're Senator Kent's son aren't you young man?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You must pass on our regards; the changes she has brought are wonderful – and badly needed."

"I will, thank you ma'am." The Wentworth's left and Clark glowered at Oliver, "Boyfriend?"

The blonde pretended to look confused. "What – too soon?"

"No. It's just; I'm not used to being… recognised."

Oliver leaned across and Clark found himself staring at his lips, almost mesmerised by them. "This is the other reason we're 'out and about' Clark. I don't live my life hidden away and much as you try I know you don't want that either. Fighting for justice, changing the world – its more than just putting on an outfit. Evil doesn't always carry a gun Clark, and the fight can be subtle - but that doesn't make it less important."

Letting his forehead touch Oliver's Clark smiled indulgently. "Are there any causes you won't take up?"

"Animal rights – I just love the leather too much."

Oliver's lips lifted at his own joke but his eyes betrayed something else. Doubt or something very close to it. "There's something else," asked Clark. Oliver glared, giving him the 'damn but you are so persistent' look. "It's alright," he relented, "You don't have to tell me."

"Yes I do – but not here. We need to go home."

"Home?"

Oliver chuckled and leaned forward to gently kiss Clark. "You've been staying every night for weeks, you have clothes in the drawer and Chloe calls there first before anywhere else – and if you're not there, for me it's just an empty apartment."

Clark smiled, his very special smile that promised so much and Oliver could feel the heat emanating from the other man. "You're right," said Clark huskily. "We really need to go home."

LLLLLLLLLLLL

Seated in the far corner where he could stay mostly hidden Lex Luthor frowned at Oliver and Clark as they laughed at something Oliver had said. Gripping the knife a little too hard he drew blood and fought the anger back down. It seems almost everywhere he went he was reminded of Oliver bloody Queen. The Green Arrow was splashed across the front pages; his exploits the talk of Metropolis and probably the world. Lex still thought that Oliver was connected with the Green Arrow, but his accusations had fallen on deaf ears. His credibility was in tatters and the creditors were clambering at his door. The destruction of the last 33.1 facility had just about bankrupted him.

The other reason for his frustration was sitting with Oliver. Their 'love' was plain for all to see but Lex took it as a personal attack. They probably knew he was here and were purposely taunting him even more. The smoky looks, the touching and even kissing in public – it was beginning to make Lex feel he should have blown the bomb at Oliver's apartment and to hell with them all.

Paying a quick visit to the bathroom he slid down his shirt and glared at the wound. It had healed quickly, like always, but the scar was permanent. Pigment from the arrow head had leeched into the burn, leaving a green arrow tattoo. Touching it gently he allowed a moment of regret to pass over him. Was the Green Arrow right? Should he stop what he was doing? The world would always be under threat, did it really need him to lead it to victory. Looking into his own eyes he saw the answer – who else could he trust? Sooner or later the aliens would attack and if Lex Luthor wasn't there to stop them then the Earth would lose. This world needed him in charge, whether they wanted him or not.

He paid the bill, leaving no tip and quietly left. One final glance showed that the couple were kissing again and he cursed loudly. Thankfully it was loud enough that no-one got in the elevator with him so that the doors closed on Lex alone with his thoughts and plans.

OQOQOQOQOQOQ

"I'm sorry Oliver but no." Clark's answer was not completely unexpected and in a way Oliver was relieved. Clark continued while slipping on some jeans, "Putting on that uniform is like wearing a mask."

"That's kind of the idea," said Oliver, also pulling up his pants, deciding to at least argue the point. "And not to be a cliché but we all wear masks Clark."

"I don't, at least I don't want to," sighed Clark. "Hiding myself means hiding who I am, and that's dangerous."

"I can't believe that."

"You never met Kal'El." Clark seemed unwilling to explain further so Oliver let it go. Slipping on one of Clark's t-shirts Oliver walked out to the balcony. His shirt had ended up in pieces across the living room and anyway Clark seemed to have dozens of the blue ones. Clark followed him out, slipping on his red jacket and hugging him from behind. "You just need more time. It's not like you have to be out there every night."

"I thought you'd want me to quit altogether?"

The arms tightened slightly. "That's not who _you_ are." Oliver loved that Clark knew him so well. Somehow Clark had had his measure from almost the first moment they had met. Luxuriating in the warmth Oliver leaned back and let the back of his head fall into Clark. The other man's breath tickled his ear while his bare chest heated his back. It almost made Oliver giggle, before he remembered that Oliver Queen does not giggle. He made do with a wide grin and watched the sky overhead. The moon was three-quarters full with only some thin cumulus-nimbus reflecting the city's lights.

"Let's not talk of endings tonight," whispered Oliver. "I'm much more interested in beginnings."

"A great man wrote," said Clark, "And I'm paraphrasing, that there are no beginnings or endings – the world turns today just as it did yesterday."

"Then let's call it 'a' beginning, not 'the'," responded Oliver warmly, appreciating what Clark was trying to do. The fact was Oliver wanted to hang up the uniform but Clark knew that he would regret it, and being Clark he would not let Oliver do something he might regret.

Clark chuckled and the sound made Oliver's heart beat faster. This man, this person holding him had the mark of destiny written all over him – and he was choosing to be with Oliver. For this moment that fact made everything else fade into irrelevance.

"Can you take me to the moon Clark?" whispered Oliver.

Clark turned Oliver around and held him close. "How about the stars."

He looked up; they both did before with barely a sound they rose up. Spinning slightly and speeding up, Clark's red jacket and Oliver's blue blurred together and they disappeared into the night sky.

The End

"There are neither beginnings nor endings to the turning of the Wheel of Time" Robert Jordan, Wheel of Time series. Rest in Peace Robert Jordan, may your legend never be forgotten.

Once again a big thank-you goes out to all the readers and reviewers. I have really enjoyed this story and should let you know that it took much effort not to kill off a major character, maybe next time. I hope to write a sequel but need time to recharge, that and I am distracted by season 7.


	8. Chapter 8

The second story in this universe has been started: When devils Speak the truth. Check it out at the author's homepage.


End file.
